List of wizarding terms in translations of Harry Potter
´ ´ ´ ´ ´ ´ ´ ´ ´ Wizarding currency NB: currency units are not capitalised in Greek, Icelandic, Italian, Norwegian or Romanian. Knuts * Albanian: Xelina * Bulgarian: кнутове (knutove)/''кнут'' (Knut) * Catalan: Knuts * Chinese (PRC): 纳特 * Chinese (Taiwan): 納特 * Croatian: Knutovi * Czech: Svrčky (literally, "crickets", as in the insects) * Danish: Knut * Dutch: Knoeten * Estonian: Knutid * Faroese: Knútar * Finnish: Sulmut * French: Noises (nuts) * German: Knuts * Greek, Modern: μαστίγια * Hebrew: גוזים * Hungarian: knútok * Icelandic: knútar * Irish: Cnuta * Italian: zellini * Japanese: クヌート (Kunūto) * Latin: Knux (gen. Knucis) * Latvian: Knutas * Lithuanian: Knutas * Low Saxon: Knutts * Norwegian: fjong * Polish: knuty (singular: knut) * Portuguese (Portugal): Knuts (or Janotas, in the second book) * Portuguese (Brazil): nuques * Romanian: cnuţi * Russian: кнаты * Serbian: кнути ''(Knuti) * Slovak: ''knuty * Slovenian: firiči * Spanish: Knuts * Swedish: Knuting * Welsh: Cob Sickles * Albanian: Falçe * Bulgarian: сикли (sikli) * Catalan: sickles * Chinese (PRC): 西可 * Chinese (Taiwan): 西可 * Croatian: Srpovi (Sickles), Srp (Sickle) * Czech: Srpce * Dutch: Sikkels * Danish: Sølvsegl * Estonian: Sirbid * Faroese: Sigdir * Finnish: Sirpit * French: Mornilles * German: Sickel * Greek, Modern: δρεπάνια * Hebrew: חרמשים * Hungarian: sarlók * Icelandic: sikkur * Irish: Corrán * Italian: falci * Japanese: シックル (Shikkuru) * Latin: Falces * Latvian: Sirpji * Lithuanian: Sikliai * Low Saxon: Sickel * Norwegian: sigder * Polish: sykle (singular: sykl) * Portuguese (Portugal): Leões (lions - because of the similarity with Galeões (Galleons)) * Portuguese (Brazil): sicles * Romanian: sicli * Russian: сикли * Serbian: сикли ''(sikli) * Slovak: ''sikle '' * Slovenian: ''srpci * Spanish: Sickles * Swedish: siklar * Welsh: Sicl, plural Siclau Galleons * Albanian: Galeone * Bulgarian: галеони (galeoni) * Catalan: Galeons * Chinese (PRC): 加隆 * Chinese (Taiwan): 加隆 * Croatian: Galeon (plural Galeoni) * Czech: Galleony * Danish: Galleoner * Dutch: Galjoenen * Estonian: Galeoonid * Faroese:Gallónir * Finnish: Kaljuunat * French: Gallions * German: Galleonen * Greek, Modern: γαλέρες * Hebrew: אוניות * Hungarian: galleonok * Icelandic: galleonur * Irish: Gaileoin * Italian: galeoni * Japanese: ガリオン (Garion) * Latin: Gelleones * Latvian: Galeoni * Lithuanian: Galeonai * Low Saxon: Galleon (plural Galleonen) * Norwegian: galleoner * Polish: galeony (singular: galeon) * Portuguese: Galeões * Romanian: galioni * Russian: галлеоны * Serbian: галеони ''(galeoni) * Slovak: ''galeóny * Slovenian: guldi * Spanish: Galeones * Swedish: Galleoner * Welsh: Galiwn, plural Galiynau Food and drink Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans * Albanian: Xhelatina Gjitheshijesh +1 (Every Flavour +1 Jellybeans) * Bulgarian: Всякаквовкусовите бобчета на Бърти Бот (Vsyakakvovkusovite bobcheta na B"rti Bot, literal) * Catalan: Caramels de tots els gustos de la Bertie Bott * Chinese (PRC): 比比多味豆 * Chinese (Taiwan): 柏蒂全口味豆子 * Croatian: Grah sveokusnjak Bertieja Botta * Czech: Bertíkovy fazolky tisíckrát jinak (a thousand times (each) different) * Danish: Bertie Bott's Multismagsbønner * Dutch: Smekkies in Alle Smaken (Smekkie is a combination of spekkie (marshmallow) and smaak (flavour); lit. Smekkies in all flavours) * Estonian: Bertie Botti kõikvõimaliku maitsega oakommid * Faroese: Bertie Bott alsmakkbønir * Finnish: Bertie Bottin jokamaun rakeet * French: Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (dragée = pill/sugared almond) * German: Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung * Greek, Modern: Φασόλια όλων των γεύσεων του Μπέρτι Μποτ * Hebrew: סוכריות ברטי בוטס בכל הטעמים * Hungarian: Bogoly Berti-féle mindenízű drazsék * Icelandic: Fjöldabragðbaunir Berta Botts (lit. Many-flavour-beans of Bertie Bott) * Indonesian: Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott * Irish: Pónairí an Uile Bhlais * Italian: Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 (lit. Everyflavour+1 Jellies) * Japanese: バーティーボッツの百味ビーンズ (Bātī Bottsu no Hyaku Aji Bīnzu, lit. Bertie Bott's Hundred-Flavour Beans) * Latvian: Bērtija Bota Visgaršu zirnīši * Lithuanian: Berti Bot visokio skonio pupelės * Low Saxon: Bertie Botts Allerhand-Smack-Slag Bohnen * Norwegian: Bertram Butts Allsmakbønner * Polish: fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta (literal) * Portuguese: Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Bott (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores de Beto Bott ((semi?)literal) * Romanian: Jeleuri cu toate aromele de la Bertie Bott * Russian: Драже на любой вкус Берти Боттс * Serbian: Berti Botove bombone svih ukusa * Slovak: Fazuľky každej chuti * Slovenian: Bobki vseh okusov Bartija Botta * Spanish: Grajeas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores (Pepas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, in the South American edition) * Swedish: Bertie Botts bönor i alla smaker * Turkish: bertie botts'un bin bir çeşit fasülye şekerlemesi * Welsh: Ffa Pob-Blas Bedwyr Belis Butterbeer * Albanian: Gjalpëbirre * Bulgarian: Бирен шейк (Beer shake) * Catalan: Batut de bescuit ''("batut" meaning milkshake and "bescuit" sponge cake) * Chinese (Simplified): '黄油啤酒' * Croatian: ''Pivoslac ''(''pivo ''= beer, ''maslac ''= butter) * Czech: ''Máslový ležák ("Buttery lager", or something similar) * Dutch: Boterbier (literal) * Danish: Ingefærøl ("ingefær" meaning "ginger" ) * Estonian: Võiõlu * Faroese: Berjabjór * Finnish: kermakalja (cream beer) * French : Bièraubeurre (meaning "Beer with butter") * German: Butterbier (literal) * Greek, Modern: βουτυρομπίρα * Hebrew: בירצפת ("beer" + "cream") * Hungarian: Vajsör (literal) * Italian: Burrobirra (literal) * Japanese: バタービール (batā bīru) * Norwegian: smørterøl (pun on "smør", meaning butter, and "vørterøl", meaning malt beer) * Latvian: sviestalus * Polish: piwo kremowe ("cream beer") * Romanian: berezero * Russian: Сливочное пиво (literal) * Serbian: крем-пиво ''(krem-pivo) ("cream beer") * Slovak: ''Ďatelinové pivo * Slovenian: Maslenušek * Spanish: Cerveza de Mantequilla * Swedish: "Honungsöl" (Honey-beer) * Portuguese (Portugal): Cerveja de Manteiga" (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Cerveja amanteigada ("buttery" bear) * Turkish: kaymak birası * Vietnamese:'' bia bơ'' Chocolate Frogs * Albanian: Cokozhaba (Chocofrogs) * Bulgarian: Шоколадови жаби (Shokoladovi zhabi, literal) * Catalan: Granotes de xocolata * Chinese(Simplified): 巧克力蛙 ''(Qiao ke li wa) * Croatian: ''Čokoladne žabe * Czech: Čokoládové žabky * Danish: Platugler ("ugler" meaning owls), Chokoladefrøer in games * Dutch: Chocolade Kikkers or more frequently Choco-kikkers (kikker = frog) * Estonian: Šokolaadikonnad * Faroese: Sjokolátafroskar * Finnish: Suklaasammakot (Literal) * French: Chocogrenouilles (Chocofrogs) * German: Schokofrösche (Chocofrogs) * Greek, Modern: σοκολατένιοι βάτραχοι * Hebrew: צפרדעי שוקולד (literal) * Hungarian: csokibékák * Icelandic: súkkulaðifroskar (literal) * Indonesian: Cokelat Kodok * Irish: Loscann seaclaid * Italian: Cioccorane (Chocofrogs) * Japanese: 蛙チョコ (Kaeru Choko, lit. Frog Chocolate) * Latvian: šokolādes vardes * Lithuanian: Šokoladinės varlės * Norwegian: sjokoladefrosker * Polish: czekoladowe żaby (literal) * Portuguese: Sapos de chocolate (literal) * Romanian: Broaşte de ciocolată (literal) * Russian: Шоколадные лягушки (literal) * Serbian'': Čokoladne žabice'' * Slovak: Čokoládové žabky * Slovenian: Čokoladne žabe * Spanish: Ranas de chocolate (literal) * Swedish: Chokladgrodor * Welsh: Llyffantod Siocled * Turkish: çikolatalı kurbağa Pumpkin Juice * Albanian: Lëng Kungulli (literal) * Catalan: Suc de carbassa (literal) * Croatian: Sok od bundeve * Czech: Dýňová šťáva * Danish: Græskarjuice (literal), Græskarsaft * Dutch:'' Pompoensap (literal) * Estonian: ''Kõrvitsamahl * Faroese: Graskardjús * Finnish: Kurpitsamehu (literal) * French: Jus de citrouille * German: Kürbissaft (literal) * Greek, Modern: Χυμός κολοκύθας * Hebrew: מיץ דלעת (literal) * Hindi: कददू का रस kadadū kā ras * Hungarian: töklé * Italian: succo di zucca ''(literal) * Japanese: カボチャのジュース (''kabocha no jūsu) * Norwegian: Gresskarsaft * Turkish: balkabağı suyu * Lithuanian: Moliūgų sultys * Polish: Sok z dyni (juice of pumpkin), sok dyniowy (pumpkin juice) * Portuguese: S''uco de Abóbora (literal) * Serbian: ''Sok on bundeve * Spanish: Zumo de calabaza (Jugo de Calabaza ''in the South American version)'' * Slovak: Tekvicový džús (literal) * Swedish: Pumpasaft * Vietnamese: Nước bí rợ Magical creatures NB: only proper names are capitalised in Norwegian. Boggart * Albanian: Qulls * Bulgarian: Богърт (Bog"rt) * Catalan:'' Impostorus'' * Chinese (Simplified): 博格特 (Phonetic rendering: bógétè, meaning "blog lattice special". The first two characters 博格 also mean the Borg in Star Trek) * Chinese (Taiwan): 幻形怪 (literally "magic strange shape") * Croatian: Bauk ''(it's a word for apparation that causes fear) * Czech: ''Bubák ("Bugaboo" or the like) * Danish: Boggart * Dutch: Boeman (Bogeyman) * Estonian: Peletis * Faroese: Myrkapúki * Finnish: Mörkö * French: Épouvantard (from "épouvante"(noun) meaning terror, and also from "épouvantail", scarecrow) * German: Irrwicht * Greek, Modern: Μπόγκαρτ * Hebrew: בוגארט * Hindi: बहरूपिया baharūpiyā * Hungarian: mumus * Icelandic: boggi * Italian: Molliccio ''("dampish") * Japanese: まね妖怪 (''Mane Yōkai, lit. Imitation Demon), ボガート (Bogāto) * Norwegian: Hambuse * Latvian: Bubulis * Lithuanian'': Baubas'' * Polish: bogin * Portuguese (Portugal): Sem Forma ("without defined shape") * Portuguese (Brazil): Bicho-papão (Papão is the same as Bogeyman) * Romanian: bong * Russian: Боггарт * Serbian: bauk * Slovak: Prízrak * Slovenian: Bavkar * Spanish: Boggart * Swedish: Boggart * Turkish: Böcürt * Vietnamese: Ông kẹ ("Bogeyman") Dementor * Catalan: Dementor * Chinese: 摄魂怪 (Devil Strange) * Croatian: Dementor (''plural ''Dementori) * Czech: Mozkomor (literally, "Brain plague") * Danish: Dementor * Dutch:'' Dementor'' * Estonian: dementor * Faroese: Varðmaður * Finnish: ankeuttaja, from ankeus (Drearyness) * French: Détraqueur (that which makes (things) go wrong or break down) *German: Dementor * Greek, Modern: παράφρων,'' παράφρονες'' (plural) * Hebrew: סוהרסן, from סוהר (prison) and הרסן (destructive) * Hindi: तम्पिशाच tampiśāc, from तम tam (darkness) and पिशाच pishāch (demon) * Icelandic: Vitsuga * Italian: Dissennatore ''(that makes you lose your mind) * Japanese: ''吸魂鬼 (intake/suction soul demon) * Norwegian: Desperant * Portuguese (Portugal): Dementor * Portuguese (Brazil): Dementador * Serbian: Dementor (plural: Dementori) * Slovenian:'' Morakvar'' * Slovak: Dementor * Spanish:'' Dementor'' * Swedish'': Dementor'' * Vietnamese: Giám ngục Azkaban (Warden of Azkaban), Giám ngục ''(Warden) * Turkish: ''ruh emici (Soul Sucker) Goblin *Albanian: Xhuxh * Bulgarian: гоблин (goblin) * Catalan: Goblin *Croatian: Goblin (''plural ''Goblini) * Czech: Skřet (also, potentially, the word for "orc" or "gnome", as the distinctions are not clear in Czech) * Chinese (PRC): 妖精 * Danish: Nisse (the Danish mythological equivalent of both pixies and goblins) * Dutch: kobold * Estonian: härjapõlvlane * Faroese: Vættur * Finnish: maahinen * French: Gobelin * German: Kobold * Greek, Modern: Καλικάντζαρος * Hungarian: Kobold * Hebrew: גובלין * Irish: gruagach * Italian: folletto ''(in the first three books and in films), ''goblin ''(from book four on) * Japanese: ゴブリン (''goburin) * Latin: daemon * Latvian: goblins * Lithuanian: Goblinas * Norwegian: gnom * Polish: goblin * Portuguese (Portugal): Duende (Goblin in the two last books) * Portuguese (Brazil): Duende * Romanian: Spiriduş or Goblin * Russian: Гоблин * Serbian: Goblin * Slovak: Rarášok * Slovenian: Goblin * Spanish: Duende o Goblin * Swedish: Svartalf (means "Black-elf") * Turkish: cincüce * Vietnamese:'' Yêu tinh'' Whomping Willow *Albanian: Shelgu Godites (Willow that hits) * Bulgarian: Плашещата върба (Plasheshtata v"rba, "The frightful willow", "The willow that scares") * Catalan: Pi Cabaralla ("Pi" meaning pine tree and "Picabaralla" meaning fight or quarrel) * Chinese (PRC): 打人柳 (Da ren liu, "Willow that hits people") * Chinese (Taiwan): 渾拚柳 * Croatian: Napadačka vrba (napad =attack; vrba= willow) * Czech: Vrba mlátička (Vrba mlátivá in formal Czech) (Beating, more than whomping) * Danish: Slagpoppel ''("slag" meaning "hit", "poppel" meaning "poplar") * Dutch: ''Beukwilg ("Batterwillow", though beuk is a pun as it can also be translated to beech) * Estonian: Peksja Paju * Faroese: Pílurin Armalangi * Finnish: Tällipaju * French: Saule Cogneur ("Knocker-Willow") * German: Die peitschende Weide * Greek, Modern: Ιτιά Που Δέρνει ''(it was mistakenly translated as "Ιτιά που Kλαίει''" (= the Willow that cries), in the 7th book. The translator might have confused it with "Μυρτιά που κλαίει" (=Myrtle that cries, Moaning Myrtle) * Hebrew: הערבה המפליקה ("The Flicking Willow") * Hungarian: fúriafűz ("Fury Willow"; 'fury' as in the ) * Indonesian: Dedalu Perkasa * Italian: Platano picchiatore ''("Whomping plane tree") * Japanese: 暴れ柳 (''Abare Yanagi, lit. Violent Willow) * Norwegian: Prylepilen * Latvian: Vālējošais vītols * Polish: wierzba bijąca (pun on wierzba płacząca - weeping willow) * Portuguese (Portugal): Salgueiro Zurzidor ("The willow that whips") * Portuguese (Brazil): Salgueiro Lutador ("Fighter willow") * Romanian: Salcia Bătăuşă (The Fighter Willow) * Serbian: Mlatarajuća Vrba * Slovak: Zúrivá vŕba * Slovenian: Vrba Mesarica * Spanish: El sauce boxeador ("The boxing willow") * Swedish: Piskande pilträdet ''(Whipping willow) * Turkish: ''Şamarcı Söğüt * Vietnamese: (Cây) liễu roi ''("Whip-willow") Magical things Broomstick or Broom *Albanian: ''Bisht fshese * Bulgarian: Метла (Metla, literal) * Catalan: Escombra ''(literal) * Czech: ''Koště * Croatian: Metla (literal) * Danish Kosteskaft (literal), Kost * Dutch: Bezemsteel (literal) * Estonian: luud * Faroese: Kustur * Finnish: luudanvarsi or luuta (short version) * French: balai (literal) * German: Besen (literal) * Greek, Modern: σκουπόξυλο * Hebrew: מטאטא (literal) * Hindi: हवाई झाड़ू havāī jhāḍ.ū * Hungarian: seprű * Icelandic: galdrakústur (lit. magic broom) * Indonesian: sapu * Italian: manico di scopa (literal) * Japanese: ほうき (hōki) * Latin: manubrium scoparum * Latvian: slota (literal) * Lithuanian: šluota * Norwegian: sopelime * Polish: miotła ''(literal) * Portuguese: ''Vassoura (literal) * Romanian: coadă de mătură (literal) * Russian: (летающая) метла ((flying) broom) * Serbian'': metla'' * Slovak: metla * Slovenian: (leteča) metla * Spanish: escoba * Swedish: kvast * Welsh: ysgub * Turkish: süpürge * Vietnamese: chổi thần ("magic broom"), chổi ("broom") The Daily Prophet * Albanian: Profeti i Perditshem * Bulgarian: Пророчески вести (Prorocheski vesti, "Prophetical news") * Catalan: Periòdic Profètic (lit. Prophetic Newspaper) * Chinese (PRC): 预言家日报 * Chinese (Taiwan): 預言家日報 * Croatian: Dnevni prorok (literal) * Czech: Denní věštec ("Seer/Prophet", without the religious connotations) * Danish: Profettidende, ("tidende" being one of the Danish titular terms for a newspaper, e.g. the popular Danish paper "Berlingske Tidende") * Dutch: de Ochtendprofeet ("Morning Prophet") * Estonian: Päevaprohvet * Faroese: Dagsprofeturin * Finnish: Päivän profeetta (Prophet of the Day) * French: La Gazette du sorcier ("The Wizard Journal") * German: Der Tagesprophet (literal) * Greek, Modern: Ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης * Hebrew: הנביא היומי (Literal) * Hindi: दैनिक जादूगर Dainika Jādūgara * Hungarian: Reggeli Próféta ("Morning Prophet") * Italian: La Gazzetta del Profeta ("The Prophet Journal") * Japanese: 日刊予言者新聞 (Nikkan Kanegoto Mono Shinbun, lit. "Daily Prophet Newspaper") * Latin: Vatis Cottidianus * Latvian: Dienas Pareģis * Lithuanian: Magijos Žinios * Norwegian: Aftenprofeten (A pun on the popular Norwegian newspaper Aftenposten) * Polish: Prorok Codzienny (literal) * Portuguese: O Profeta Diário (Literal) * Romanian: Profetul Zilei ("Today's Prophet" - a pun on a Romanian newspaper "Evenimentul Zilei") * Russian: "Ежедневный Пророк" (literal) * Serbian: Dnevni prorok * Slovak: Denný prorok * Slovenian: Preroške novice * Spanish: El Profeta (The Prophet) * Swedish: Daily Prophet * Welsh: Y Proffwyd Dyddiol * Turkish: Gelecek Postası * Vietnamese: Nhật báo Tiên tri ("The Prophecy Daily") Floo Powder *Albanian: Pluhur Fluturues '' * Bulgarian: ''Летежна пудра (Letezhna pudra, "Flying Powder") * Catalan: Pols migratòria (literally: migratory powder) * Chinese (PRC): 飞路粉 (Fei lu fen, literally "Flying Road Powder") * Chinese (Taiwan): 呼嚕粉 (Hūlǔ fěn, literally "snore powder") * Croatian: Letiprah ''(neol. meaning flying powder) * Czech: ''Prášek letax (simply "powder Letax", let being a Czech root meaning "fly") * Danish: Susepulver ("Rushing Powder") * Dutch: Brandstof (fuel, but 'stof' = dust) * German: Flohpulver (Mistranslation; "Floh" means flea in German; the similarity might have tempted the translator not to look up the word "floo") * Greek, Modern: Μαγική σκόνη * Estonian: floopulber * Faroese: Urtakraft * Finnish: hormipulveri ("Smokestack Powder") * French: "Poudre de cheminette" very clever mix, from cheminée =fireplace and the phrase "prendre la poudre d'escampette"= to make off * Greek, Modern: μαγική σκόνη (magic powder) * Hebrew: אבקת פלו (literal) * Hindi: छू पावडर chhū pāvaḍar * Hungarian: hop-por ("Hop Powder") * Indonesian: bubuk floo * Italian: Polvere volante ("Flying Powder"). From book four on, Metropolvere (Metro = underground train) * Japanese: フルーパウダー (Furū paudā) * Norwegian: flumpulver * Polish: proszek Fiuuu * Portuguese : Pó de Floo (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Pó de Flu (Flu powder) (semi-literal) * Romanian: Polen Zvrrr * Russian: летучий порох * Serbian: flu-prah * Slovak: Hop-šup prášok * Spanish: Polvos Flu * Slovenian: Prašek Frčašek * Swedish: Flampulver * Romanian: Praf zbrrr/Pudră zbrrr * Japanese: 煙突飛行粉 (Entotsu Hikō Kona, lit. Chimney Flying Powder) * Turkish: Uçuç Tozu * Vietnamese: Bột Floo Goblet of Fire *Albanian: Kupa e zjarrit * Bulgarian: Огненият бокал * Catalan: Calze de foc * Croatian: Plameni pehar ''(plamen=fire, pehar=goblet) * Czech: ''Ohnivý Pohár ("Fiery Goblet", although the word pohár also means a "sundae") * Chinese (PRC): 火焰杯 * Danish: Flammernes Pokal * Dutch: Vuurbeker ''('vuur' = fire and 'beker' = cup, in different order because of Dutch grammar) * Estonian: ''Tulepeeker * Faroese: Eldbikarið * French: Coupe de Feu * Finnish: Liekehtivä pikari (flaming goblet) * German: Feuerkelch (literal) * Greek, Modern: Κύπελλο της Φωτιάς * Hebrew: גביע האש (literal) * Hindi: आग का प्याला āg kā pyālā * Italian: calice di fuoco ''(literal) * Japanese: 炎のゴブレット (''honoo no goburetto) * Latvian: Uguns biķeris * Lithuanian: Ugnies Taurė * Norwegian: Ildbegeret * Polish: Czara Ognia * Portuguese: Cálice de Fogo (literal) * Russian: Кубок Огня (literal) * Romanian: Pocalul de foc * Serbian:'' Vatreni Pehar'' * Slovak: Ohnivá čaša * Slovenian: Ognjeni kelih * Spanish: Cáliz de fuego * Swedish: Den flammande bägaren * Turkish: Ateş Kadehi * Vietnamese: (Chiếc) cốc lửa Hogwarts Express *Albanian: Ekspresi i Hoguortsit * Bulgarian: Хогуортс-експрес (Hoguorts-ekspres) * Catalan: L'exprés de Hogwarts * Croatian: Hogwarts Express * Chinese (PRC): 霍格沃兹快车 * Chinese (Taiwan): 霍格華茲特快車 * Czech: Spěšný vlak do Bradavic ("Express/Urgent train to Warts", although "Bradavický express" is used in movies) * Danish: Hogwartsekspressen (literal) * Dutch: Zweinsteinexpres ''('zwein' = hog, 'stein' is a word often used in names of verry old castels or buildings and doesn't really have a translation) * Estonian: ''Sigatüüka ekspress * Faroese: Hogwarts Snartok * Finnish: Tylypahkan pikajuna * French: Poudlard Express * German: Hogwarts-Express * Greek, Ancient: ὠκύπορος ὑογοητική * Greek, Modern: Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές * Hebrew: רכבת האקספרס להוגוורטס (The Express Train to Hogwarts) * Hungarian: Roxfort Expressz * Icelandic: Hogwarthraðlestin (literal) * Irish: Traein Luais Hogwarts (Hogwarts fast train) * Italian: Espresso di Hogwarts * Japanese: ホグワーツ特急 (Hoguwātsu Tokkyū; literal) * Latin: Hamaxostichus Rapidus Hogvartensis * Latvian: Cūkkārpas ekspresis * Lithuanian: Hogvartso Ekspresas * Norwegian: Galvortekspressen * Polish: ekspres do Hogwartu aka ekspres hogwarcki * Portuguese: Expresso de Hogwarts (literal) * Romanian: Expresul de Hogwarts * Russian: Хогвартс-экспресс * Serbian'': Hogvorts Ekspres'' * Slovak: Rokfortský expres * Slovenian: Vlak, ki vozi na Bradavičarko that drives to Hogwarts (note: in book six the new translator renamed it to: Bradavičarski brzec) * Spanish: El expreso de Hogwarts * Swedish: Hogwartsexpressen (literal) * Turkish: Hogwarts Ekspresi * Vietnamese: Tàu tốc hành Hogwarts * Welsh: Trên Cyflym Hogwarts Horcrux (Horcruxes, plural) *Albanian: Horkruks (literally Horcrux) * Bulgarian: Хоркрукс (literally Horkruks) *Catalan: Horricreus * Chinese (Simplified): 魂器 (Soul instrument) * Chinese (traditional): 分靈體 (Split soul body) * Croatian:'' Horkruks (Horkruksi, plural)'' * Czech: Viteál * Danish: Horcrux (Horcruxer plural) * Dutch: Gruzielement (in gruzelementen liggen =to be broken in pieces; ruzie = row, argument; gruwelijk= horrible; zielement could be an abbreviation of ziel-element (not an existing word, but a valid neologism), meaning an element of one's soul) * Estonian: varikätk * Faroese: Horcrux (Horcruxar ''plural) * Finnish: ''Hirnyrkki * French: Horcruxe * German: Horkrux, Horkruxe * Greek, Modern: Πεμπτουσιωτής * Hebrew: הורקרוקס * Hindi: होर्क्रक्स (Hōrkraks) * Italian: Horcrux * Japanese: ホークラックス (hōkurakkusu) * Latvian: Horkrusts * Lithuanian: Horokrusas * Norwegian: Malacrux * Portuguese: Horcrux (Horcruxes, plural) * Polish: Horkruks * Russian: Хоркруксы, Крестражи * Romanian: Horcrux (Horcruxuri, plural) * Slovak: Horcrux * Slovenian: Horkruc or Horcrux (by B. Gradišnik), Skrižven (Skrižvni, plural - by J. J. Kenda) * Spanish: Horrocrux (Horrocruxes, plural) * Swedish: Horrokrux (Horrokruxer, plural) * Turkish: Hortkuluk * Vietnamese:'' Trường sinh Linh giá'' (Immortal soul frames) Howler *Albanian: Leter Uleritese * Bulgarian: Конско (Konsko, from the idiomatic expression "чета конско", meaning "to scold") * Catalan: Xiulet (whistle) * Chinese (PRC): 吼叫信 * Chinese (Taiwan): 咆哮信 * Croatian: Urlojav (urlati =to howl, from brzojav= telegram) * Czech: Hulák * Danish: Skråler * Dutch: Brulbrief (brullen =to roar, brief= letter) * Estonian: huilgaja * Faroese:'' Skrálari'' * Finnish: Räyhääjä (räyhätä = to brawl) * French: Beuglante (beugler = the verb, to low) * German: Heuler (heulen = to howl) * Greek, Modern: εξάψαλμος (Six-Psalms; "to chant the Six-Psalms" to somebody means to scold him severely and at length) * Hebrew: צרחן (Yeller) * Hindi: भोंपू bhōṃpū (Trumpet) * Hungarian: rivalló ("Howler/Snapper/Whooper"; "rivall" means shout, scold)) * Italian: Strillettera (strillo =scream, lettera= letter) * Japanese: 吼えメール (Hoe Mēru, lit. Yelling Mail) * Latvian: Kauceklis * Lithuanian: Žvieglys * Norwegian: brøler * Polish: wyjec * Portuguese (Portugal): Gritador (gritar = yell, howl) * Portuguese (Brazil): Berrador (berrar = shout, yell, howl) * Romanian: Urlătoare (a urla = to howl, to scream, to shout) * Serbian: Drekavac * Slovak: Vrešťadlo * Slovenian: Tulba * Spanish: Carta vociferadora (shouting letter) o vociferador * Swedish: Illvrål * Turkish: Çığırtkan * Vietnamese: Thư sấm ("Thunder mail") Invisibility Cloak *Albanian: Mantel Padukshmerie * Bulgarian: Мантия-невидимка, (Mantiya-nevidimka, semi-literal) * Catalan: Capa d'invisibilitat * Chinese (PRC): 隐形衣 * Chinese (Taiwan): 隱形斗篷 * Croatian: Plašt nevidljivosti (plašt=cloak; nevidljiv=invisible) * Czech: Neviditelný plášť * Danish: Usynlighedskappe (literal) * Dutch: onzichtbaarheidsmantel (literal; onzichtbaarheid =invisibility, mantel= cloak) * Estonian: nähtamatuks tegev mantel * Faroese: Hvørvikápa * Finnish: näkymättömyysviitta * French: cape d'invisibilité * German: Tarnumhang (tarnen =to camouflage, Umhang = cloak; however stil somewhat literal, as the famous "invisibly cap" in the Siegfried-story is the "Tarnkappe" (kappe= cap) in German) * Greek, Modern: αόρατος μανδύας (invisible cloak; Greek has no word for "invisibility") * Hebrew: גלימת היעלמות (disappearance cloak) * Hindi: अदृश्य चोगा adr̥śya chōgā * Hungarian: láthatatlanná tévő köpeny * Icelandic: huliðsskikkja (lit. hiding-cloak) * Indonesian: jubah gaib * Italian: Mantello dell'Invisibilità * Japanese: 透明マント (Tōmei Manto, lit. Transparent Manteau) * Latin: Amictus Invisibilitatis * Latvian: Paslēpnis * Lithuanian: Nematomumo Apsiaustas * Norwegian: usynlighetskappe * Polish: peleryna-niewidka * Portuguese (Portugal): Manto de Invisibilidade (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Capa de invisibilidade (semi-literal) * Romanian: Pelerina de invizibilitate (semi-literal) * Russian: Мантия-невидимка (semi-literal) * Serbian: Nevidljivi ogrtač * Slovenian: Plašč nevidnosti (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: nevidnostno ogrinjalo) * Slovak: Neviditeľný plášť * Spanish: Capa de invisivilidad * Swedish: Osynlighetsmantel (literal; osynlighet =invisibility, mantel= cloak) * Welsh: Clogyn Anweledigrwydd * Turkish: Görünmezlik Pelerini * Vietnamese:'' Áo (khoác) tàng hình'' The Knight Bus *Albanian: Autobusi i Kaloresve * Bulgarian: автобус "Среднощния рицар", (avtobus "Srednoshtniyq ritzar", "the Midnight knight bus") * Catalan: Nitrèpid Bus ''("Nitrèpid" from the words "Nit":night and "Intrèpid":fearless) * Chinese (PRC): 骑士公共汽车 * Chinese (Taiwan): 騎士公車 * Croatian: ''Moćni autobus * Czech: Záchranný autobus ("Rescue/Saving Bus") * Danish: Natbussen ''(the night bus) * Dutch: ''Collectebus ("Collection bus", lit. a can to hold the offertory) * Estonian: Rüütlibuss * Faroese: Náttarbussurin * Finnish: Poimittaislinja * French: le Magicobus ("magico" ≈ "magique" = magical) * German: Der Fahrende Ritter (fahren = to drive; The Driving Knight) * Greek, Modern: Το λεωφορείο των ιπποτών (literal, but pun lost in translation) * Hebrew: אוטונוס (autonoos: bus-autoboos, escape-noos) * Hungarian: Kóbor Grimbusz ("Stray Grimbusz", Grimbusz is originally 'fuss', archaic, wordplay on 'bus') * Indonesian: bus ksatria * Italian: Nottetempo ("Nighttime") * Japanese: Yoru no kishi basu (夜の騎士(ナイト)バス), literally "Knight of the Night Bus": the phrase yoru no kishi is printed with the rubi characters naito, meaning both "night" and "knight".'' * Latvian: ''Knakts autobuss * Norwegian: Fnattbussen * Polish: Błędny Rycerz (''The Mistaken Knight, The Wrong Knight; literally Knight-errant)'' * Portuguese (Portugal): Autocarro Cavaleiro (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Nôitibus Andante (Walking Nightbus; Noite = Night) * Romanian: Autobuzul Salvator ("The Rescue Bus") * Russian: Автобус "Ночной Рыцарь" (Bus "The Nightly Knight"), Автобус "Гранд Улёт" (Bus "The Grand fly-away") * Serbian'': Noćni viteški autobus'' (noć = night; vitez = knight; autobus = bus) * Slovak: Rytiersky autobus * Slovenian: Vitez Ponočnjak * Spanish: El autobús Noctámbulo * Swedish: Nattbussen ("The Night Bus") * Turkish: Hızır Otobüs * Vietnamese: Xe đò Hiệp sĩ ("Knight Coach") The Mirror of Erised * Bulgarian: Огледалото Еиналеж (Ogledaloto Einalezh, literal, желание (zhelanie) = "desire") * Catalan: El mirall de Gised * Chinese (PRC): 厄里斯魔鏡 * Chinese (Taiwan): 意若思鏡 * Croatian: Zrcalo Erised * Czech: Zrcadlo z Erisedu ("(The) Mirror of/from Erised" - Czech has no definite article as such) * Danish: Drømmespejlet ("drømme" = dream and "spejlet" = the mirror) * Dutch: De Spiegel van Neregeb (negerb = begeren backwards = desire, De Spiegel van = The Mirror of) * Estonian: Erisedi peegel * Faroese: Dreymaspegilin Rinóv ''(Rinóv = vónir backwards = hope) * Finnish: ''Iseeviot-peili (toiveesi = thy wish) * French: Le Miroir du Riséd * German: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb (Begehren = desire) * Greek, Modern: Ο καθρέφτης του Έριζεντ * Hebrew: ינפתא) הראי של ינפתא = your face backwards) * Hindi: श्हिवाख का दर्पण śhivākh kā darpaṇ * Hungarian: Edevis tükre ('edevis' backwards = szívedé, meaning 'of your heart') * Indonesian: cermin tarsah (hasrat=desire) * Irish: Scathán na Mianta ('mirror of desires', no anagram) * Italian: Specchio delle Brame * Japanese: みぞの鏡 (Mizo no Kagami, lit. Mirror of the Ditch; however, "mizono" is "nozomi" backwards, which is "desire". "Mizono" is written in hiragana and not kanji, and kanji dictate a set meaning.) * Latin: Speculum Erisedii * Lithuanian: Kitrošmų veidrodis (Troškimų veidrodis) * Norwegian: speilet Mørd (drøm = dream) * Polish: zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (aineingarp = pragnienia, desires) * Portuguese (Portugal): Espelho dos Invisíveis(Mirror of the Invisible) * Portuguese (Brazil): Espelho de Ojesed (OJESED - 'Desejo' (Desire) backspelled; Espelho - Mirror) * Romanian: Oglinda lui Erised * Russian: Зеркало Еиналеж ("Желание" = desire) * Serbian: Ogledalo Ejnduž * Slovak: Zrkadlo z Erisedu * Slovenian: Zrcalo Ajneneperh (Ajneneperh =Hrepenenja= of Desire) * Spanish: El espejo de OESED (OESED= deseo= wish or desire) * Swedish: Erised-spegeln in the first book - later Mörd-spegeln (mörd = 'dröm' (Dream) backspelled; the swedish word "mörda" means "kill") * Turkish: Kelid Aynası * Vietnamese: Tấm gương Ảo ảnh (Mirror of Illusion) * Welsh: Drych Uchwa Inscription on the Mirror of Erised Original (English) inscription: erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi, or "I show not your face but your heart's desire" * Bulgarian: Еиналеж итото щерог-йанаит отецил мавза коп ен (= Не показвам лицето ти, а най-горещото ти желание: I don't show your face, but your most ardent desire) * Catalan: Roc led gised leoni segtami anu ort somon (= No mostro una imatge sinó el desig del cor: I do not show an image but the heart's desire) * Croatian: Agovta crselj ežogenec ilejovt mejuza kopenaj (= Ja ne pokazujem tvoje lice nego želje srca tvoga: I do not show your face, but desires of your heart) * Czech: The original text is retained * Danish: Les gnælset rejh tid nemtgis na tid ekkire (=''Er ikke dit ansigt men dit hjertes længsel'': Is not your face but your heart's longing) * Dutch: Neregeb jiz taw ra amneiz nesnem tawt einno otki (= Ik toon niet wat mensen zien, maar wat zij begeren: I do not show what people see, but what they desire) * Faroese: Rinóv go ártsna trajh nemt títt ildnaik kiis ívge (Eg vísi ikki andlit títt men hjartanstrá og vónir: ''I show not your face but your harts desire and hope) * Finnish: ''Iseeviot nämmi vysna avisajo vsak ätyänne (= En näytä kasvojasi vaan syvimmän toiveesi: I do not show your face, but rather more profoundly your desire) * French: riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej (= Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir: I do not show your face but the desire of your heart) * German: Nerhegeb z reh nie drebaz tilt naniedth cin (= Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren: Not your countenance, but your heart's desire) * Hebrew: לא את פנייך אראה כי אם את משאלת לבך =) ךבלת לאש מת אם איכה אראך ינפתא אל: I'll show not your face but your heart's wish) * Hungarian: Edevis amen ahze erkyt docr amen (= Nem arcod tükre ez, hanem a szívedé: "this is not a mirror of your face but of your heart") * Irish: Íorchodnaim cham íriél a dhia ghaín (Anagram of Ní aghaidh a léirím ach mian do chroí, "I show not a face but the desire of your heart") * Italian: Erouc li amotlov li ottelfirnon (= Non rifletto il volto ma il cuore: I do not reflect the face but rather the heart) * Lithuanian: Kit noparėk ri kitrošmų droveidin žiūparėk (= Tik panorėk ir troškimų veidrodin pažiūrėk: Just wish and look at the mirror of desire) * Japanese: sutsuu wo mizono norokoko notanaa kunahade oka notanaa hashitawa (すつうをみぞののろここのたなあくなはでおかのたなあはしたわ). **''This is the reverse of the phrase Watashi wa anata no kao de wa naku, anata no kokoro no nozomi o utsusu (わたしはあなたのかおではなく、あなたのこころののぞみをうつす, "I reflect not your face but your heart's desire"). Note that the inscription is written in hiragana rather than kanji.'' * Latin: muir edised imin adesod netso meic afnon * Low Saxon: Negnel neis trahn eid namt hciseg neid chin * Norwegian: Mørd etsrenni nidnemt kisnat tidekki res ivgej( "jeg viser ikke ditt ansikt men din innerste drøm" = "I do not show your face but your innermost dream") * Polish: Ain eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo (Odbijam nie twą twarz, ale twego serca pragnienia - I reflect not your face but your heart's desires) * Portuguese (Portugal): Ajese doãça rocue to samo tsorue to oãno mocé (É como não o teu rosto mas o teu coração deseja = It is like not your face but your heart desires * Portuguese (Brazil): Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn (Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração = I do not show your face, but the desire in your heart) * Slovak: UM UZO REINA CDR SOHJO VSEIN AIR PETE IRZUU DESIRE ZELDAK RZV - In mirror of Erised you will see a wish of your heart, not brain/reason. * Slovenian: (same as original) * Spanish: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse(esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo ="This is not your face, but of your heart the desire). Note that "but of your heart the desire", although gramatically incorrect in English, reflects in Spanish the style of old, medieval poems. * Swedish: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi * Welsh: Uchwa nola gydnny fnyhr ydnob enywyd din Pensieve *Albanian: Mendimore * Catalan: Pensiu * Chinese (PRC): 冥想盆 (literally "meditating basin") * Chinese (Taiwan): 儲思盆 * Croatian: Sito sjećanja ''(seave of memory/memories) * Czech: "Myslánka" (The root "mysl" means "mind") * Danish: ''Mindekar ("minde" = memory, "kar" = vascular) * Dutch: Hersenpan (lit. cranium, but literal 'brain pan') * Czech: Myslánka * Estonian: mõttesõel (mõte = thought, sõel = sieve) * Faroese: Tankasíla * Finnish: ajatuseula (ajatus = thought, seula = sieve) * French: Pensine ("penser" = to think, "bassine" = bowl of liquid, basin) * German: Denkarium (denken = to think) * Greek, Modern: Κιβωτός των Στοχασμών (The Ark of thoughts) * Hebrew: הגיג") הגיגית" =thought + "גיגית"= tub) * HIndi: स्मृति पात्र smr̥ti pātra (Sanskrit: "memory drinking-vessel") * Hungarian: merengő (a similar word-play: "merengő" is a "musing one", "mer(ít)" is "to draw from (something)", and "reng" is "to rock/quake/vibrate") * Japanese: 脳のふるい (nō no furui) * Italian: Pensatoio (pensare = to think) * Norwegian: tanketank (pun on "tanke", meaning thought, and "tank", meaning tank) * Polish: myśloodsiewnia * Portuguese (Portugal): Pensatório (Place to Think\Repository of thought) * Portuguese (Brazil): Penseira (pensar =to think, peneira= sieve) * Romanian: Pensiv * Russian: Омут Памяти * Serbian'': Sito-za-misli'' * Slovak: mysľomisa * Slovenian: Mislito * Spanish: Pensadero * Swedish: Minnessåll (minne = memory, såll = sieve) * Turkish: Düşünseli * Vietnamese:'' (Chậu) tưởng ký'' (Remembrance log (basin)) The Quibbler *Albanian: Klecka *Catalan: El Tafaner ''(gossip) *Croatian: ''Odgonetač *Czech: Jinotaj (literally, "(The) Allegory") *Danish: Ordkløveren (literal) *Dutch: De Kibbelaar ( 'kibbel' is from the verb 'kibbelen' which means to squabble or to argue and 'kibbelaar' means someone who argues/squabbles, de = the) * Faroese: Gabbið *Estonian: Norija *Finnish: Saivartelija ''(Saivarrella = To complain about another persons doings, or to be a smartass) *French: ''Le Chicaneur *German: Der Klitterer (from the word 'klittern' = 'to forge/distort/warp facts') *Greek, Modern: Ο Σοφιστής *Hebrew: הפקפקן *Italian: Il Cavillo ''(The Quibble) *Lithuanian: Priekabininkas'' *''Norwegian: Kleggen'' *Polish: Żongler (lit. juggler) *Portuguese (Portugal): A Voz Delirante *''Portuguese(Brazil): O Pasquim (The Pasquinade)'' *Romanian: Zeflemistul *Serbian: Cepidlaka *Slovak: Sršeň *Slovenian: Razkrito *Spanish: El Quisquilloso *Turkish: dırdırcı The Sorting Hat *Albanian: Kapelja Zgjedhese * Bulgarian: Разпределителна шапка (Razpredelitelna shapka, literal) * Catalan: El barret que tria * Chinese (PRC): 分院帽 * Chinese (Taiwan): 分類帽 * Croatian: razredbeni klobuk * Czech: Moudrý klobouk (means: The Hat of Wisdom, or Wise Hat, more literally) * Danish: Fordelingshatten (literal) * Dutch: De Sorteerhoed (literal) * Estonian: Sõõlamiskübar * Faroese: Flokkingarhatturin * Finnish: Lajitteluhattu * French: le Choixpeau magique (Choix =choice, chapeau= hat) * German: Sprechender Hut (Talking Hat) * Greek, Modern: Το καπέλο της επιλογής (The hat of choice) * Hebrew: מצנפת המיון (sorting bonnet) * Hindi: बोलती टोपी bōlatī ţōpī * Hungarian: Teszlek Süveg ("I-will-put-you High-hat") * Icelandic: flokkunarhattur (lit. grouping-hat) * Indonesian: topi seleksi * Italian: Cappello Parlante (speaking hat) * Japanese: 組み分け帽子 (Kumi-wake bōshi, lit. the "group-dividing hat") * Latin: Petasus Distribuens * Latvian: Šķirmice * Lithuanian: Paskirstymo Kepurė * Norwegian: Valghatten (definite form) * Polish: Tiara Przydziału * Portuguese (Portugal): Chapéu Seleccionador (literal). The spelling Chapéu Selecionador is used on editions following the Portuguese Language Orthographic Agreement of 1990. * Portuguese (Brazil): Chapéu Seletor (literal) * Romanian: Jobenul Magic'' (The Magic Hat)'' * Russian: Распределяющая Шляпа * Serbian'': Šešir za Razvrstavanje'' * Slovak: Rokfortský klobúk * Slovenian: Klobuk Izbiruh * Spanish: El sombrero seleccionador * Swedish: Sorteringshatten (literal) * Turkish: Seçmen Şapka * Vietnamese: Nón phân loại * Welsh: Yr Het Ddidoli Sneakoscope * Bosnian: Cinkoskop * Català: Dolentoscopi * Czech: Lotroskop ("Thief/Swindlerscope") * Danish: Luskometer ''("at luske" means "to sneak") * Dutch: ''Gluiposcoop (a "gluiperd" is a sneaky person) * Estonian: nuhiskoop * Faroese: Sníkikagi * French: Scrutoscope * Finnish: Ilmiskooppi * German: Spickoskop ("spicken" = to cheat at an exam) * Hebrew: מלשינוסקופ * Hungarian: Gyanúszkóp ''(suspicion scope) * Italian: ''spioscopio (literal, spyscope) * Norwegian: snikoskop * Polish: Fałszoskop ( "fałsz" means "lie" or "false") * Portuguese: Bisbilhoscópio * Serbian: Šunjoskop * Slovak: Špiónoskop * Spanish: Chivatoscopio (Falsoscopio, in the South American version) Magic wand * Albanian: Shkop Magjik (literal) * Bulgarian: Магическа пръчка (Magicheska pr"chka, literal) * Catalan: Vareta màgica (literal) * Chinese (PRC): 魔杖 * Chinese (Taiwan): 魔杖 * Croatian: čarobni štapić (literal) * Czech: Kouzelná hůlka * Danish: Tryllestav (literal) * Dutch: Toverstok (literal, Tover- means Casting-) * Estonian: võlukepp * Faroese: Gandastavur * Finnish: taikasauva * French: baguette magique (magic stick) * German: Zauberstab (literal) * Greek, Modern: μαγικό ραβδί * Hebrew: שרביט קסמים (literal) * Hindi: जादुई छड़ी jāduī chaḍ.ī * Hungarian: varázspálca (literal) * Icelandic: galdrasproti * Indonesian: tongkat sihir * Italian: bacchetta magica (literal) * Japanese: 杖 (Tsue) * Latin: baculum * Latvian: zizlis * Lithuanian: burtų lazdelė * Norwegian: tryllestav * Polish: różdżka * Portuguese: Varinha or Varinha Mágica (literal) * Romanian: baghetă magică * Russian: Волшебная палочка (literal) * Serbian: Čarobni štap or Čarobni šrapić * Slovak: (čarodejnícky) prútik * Slovenian: Čarobna palica * Spanish: varita * Swedish: trollstav * Turkish: asa * Vietnamese: đũa thần * Welsh: hudlath Marauder's Map * Bulgarian: Хитроумната карта (Hitroumnata karta, "The artful map") * Catalan: El mapa de Magatotis (to do something de magatotis meaning to do something secretly) * Chinese (PRC): 活点地图 ("The Moving-dots map") * Chinese (Taiwan): 劫盜地圖 ("The robbers' map") * Croatian: mapa za haranje * Czech: Pobertův plánek ("Footpad's map", although in Czech there is no play on Padfoot here) * Danish: Røverkortet ("The robber map") * Dutch: Sluipwegwijzer ("sluipweg" = secret short-cut, wegwijzer is the term for both a handbook and a sign on the side of the road) * Estonian: Kelmikaart * Faroese: Ránsmannakortið * Finnish: Kelmien kartta IPA: 'kɑrt.tɑ ("Rogues' map") * French: carte du Maraudeur (literal) * German: Die Karte des Rumtreibers ("Map of the vagabund") * Greek, Modern: Μαγικός χάρτης (magic map) * Hebrew: מפת הקונדסאים ("The Mischiefer's Map") * Hindi: मानचित्र मंथन mānacitra maṃthana * Hungarian: Tekergők Térképe ("Rovers' Map") * Icelandic: ræningjakortið ("The robbers-map") * Indonesian: peta perampok * Italian: La Mappa del Malandrino ("Rogue's map") * Japanese: 忍びの地図 (Shinobi no Chizu, lit. Thief's Map) * Latvian: Laupītājkarte * Norwegian: Ukruttkartet (map of the wicked ones) * Lithuanian: Plėšiko Planas * Polish: Mapa Huncwotów * Portuguese (Portugal): O Mapa do Salteador * Portuguese (Brazil): O Mapa do Maroto * Romanian: Harta Ştrengarilor * Russian: Карта Мародёров (literal) * Serbian: Banditova mapa * Slovak: Záškodnícka mapa * Slovenian: Ravbarjeva karta * Spanish: Mapa del Merodeador * Swedish: Marodörkartan (literally) * Turkish: Çapulçu Haritası * Vietnamese: Bản đồ Đạo tặc ("Thief's Map") Remembrall * Albanian: Mosharro * Bulgarian: Всепомниче (Vsepomniche, literal) * Calalà: Recordadora * Chinese (PRC): 记忆球 (Ji yi qiu, "Memory ball") * Chinese (Taiwan): 記憶球 * Croatian: nezaboravak (ne = not, zaboraviti = to forget; or from zaborav = oblivion) * Czech: Pamatováček ("Memory enabler", or similar) * Danish: Erindringskugle (memory ball) * Dutch: Geheugensteen (memory stone, geheugensteun = reminder) * Estonian: meenutaja * Faroese: Minnist-alt * Finnish: Muistipallo * French: Rapeltout ("rappeler" =to remind ; "tout"= everything, all) * German: Erinnermich ("erinner" =remind, "mich"= me) * Greek, Modern: Μπάλα μνήμης (memory ball) * Hebrew: כדור זיכרון (Memory Ball) * Hindi: भूल न जाना bhūla na jānā * Hungarian: nefeleddgömb ("Don't-forget Sphere") * Italian: Ricordella ("ricordare" = to remind) * Japanese: 思い出し玉 (Omoidashidama, lit. Remembering Ball) * Latin: Omnimemor * Latvian: visatceris * Lithuanian: Priminas * Norwegian: forglemei (meaning "forget-not", pun on forglemmegei, which means "forget-me-not") * Polish: przypominajka * Portuguese (Portugal): Lembrador (Remembrer) * Portuguese (Brazil): Lembrol * Serbian: Nezaboravko * Romanian: Aminteşte-ţi tot * Russian: Напоминалка (rememberess) * Slovak: Nezabudal * Slovenian: Spominka * Spanish: Recordadora * Swedish: Minnsallt (literally) * Turkish: hatırlatmaca * Welsh: Atgoffwr Witch Weekly *Albanian: E Perjavshmja e Magjistricave * Bulgarian: Седмичник на магьосницата (Sedmichnik na magyosnitzata, literal) * Català: Cor de Bruixa (Witch's heart) * Chinese (PRC): 女巫周刊 * Chinese (Taiwan): 女巫週刊 * Croatian: Vještičji tjednik * Czech: Týdenník čarodějek * Danish: Alt for Heksene ("Everything for the witches", a pun on the Danish magazine "Alt for Damerne", "Everything for the ladies") * Dutch: Heks en Haard ("Witch and Fireplace"; 'haard' is also used to express something homey or cosy) * Estonian: Nõidade Nädalaleht * Faroese: Gívragaman ''and ''Vikutíðindi fyri gandafólk (Gívragaman ''was used in the Chamber of Secrets and ''Vikutíðindi fyri gandafólk was used in the Goblet of Fire) * Finnish: Me Noidat ("We Witches", wordplay on women's magazine "Me Naiset") * French: Sorcière-Hebdo (sorcière = witch, hebdomadaire = weekly publication) * German: Hexenwoche * Greek, Modern: Τα εβδομαδιαία των μαγισσών * Hebrew: למכשפה ("For the Witch"; wordplay on women's magazine "לאשה" - "For the Woman") * Hungarian: Szombati Boszorkány ("Saturday Witch", wordplay on boszorkányszombat, Witches' Sabbath) * Italian: Settimanale delle Streghe (literal) * Japanese: 週間魔女 (Shūkan Majo; literal) * Latvian: Raganu nedēļa * Norwegian: Heks og Hør (a pun on the popular Norwegian tabloid magazine "Se og Hør") * Lithuanian: Raganų Savaitraštis * Polish: tygodnik „Czarownica” * Portuguese (Portugal): Semanário da Feiticeira (Witches' Weekly Magazine) or Witch Weekly * Portuguese (Brazil): Semanário da Bruxa (Witches' Weekly Magazine) * Russian: Журнал "Ведьмин досуг" * Serbian: Veštičji Nedeljnik * Slovak: Čarodejnica * Slovenian: Čarovničin tednik * Spanish: Corazón de bruja (Witch's heart) * Swedish: Häxornas värld * Turkish: cadı gündemi * Vietnamese: Tuần san Nữ phù thủy (Female Socerer Weekly Magazine) People Muggle *Albanian: Babanac * Bulgarian: Мъгъл (M"g"l) * Català: muggle * Chinese (PRC & Taiwan): 痲瓜, 痳瓜 (máguā) * Croatian: bezjak, pl. bezjaci (masculine, never capitalised, stressed on the first syllable) (it's a regional insult meaning something like primitive person, boor) * Czech: Mudla * Danish: Muggler * Dutch: Dreuzel * Estonian: mugu * Faroese: Muglari * Finnish: jästi * French: Moldu (masculine, always capitalised) * German: Muggel * Greek, Ancient: Μύγαλος * Greek, Modern: Μαγκλ * Hebrew: מוגל (Moogel) plural: מוגלגים (Moogleggim) * Hindi: मगलू Magalū (or) Maglū * Hungarian: mugli * Irish: Mugal' * Italian: Babbano (masculine, always capitalised; Babbeo means dupe) * Japanese: マグル (maguru) * Latin: Muggle (gen. Mugglis) * Latvian: vientiesis * Lithuanian: Žiobaras * Low Saxon: Muggel * Norwegian: gomp * Polish: mugol * Portuguese (Portugal): Muggle * Portuguese (Brazil): Trouxa (meaning "stupid, naive") * Romanian: Încuiat (masculine) Încuiată (feminine) (archaic form of ignorant) * Russian: Магл * Serbian'': Normalac'' * Slovak: mukel * Slovenian: bunkelj * Spanish: muggle (masculine) * Swedish: mugglare (common gender) * Vietnamese: Muggle * Welsh: Mygl (plural myglar) Mudblood *Albanian: Gjakpis * Bulgarian: Мътнород * Catalan: Sang de fang ''(literal) * Chinese (PRC): 泥巴種 * Chinese (Taiwan): 麻種 * Croatian: ''mutnjak * Czech: Mudlovský šmejd (literally, "junk" or "trash") * Danish: Mudderblod (literal) * Dutch: modderbloedje (literal, -je is used to say that something is small but is here used to make it more insulting) * Estonian: sopavereline * Faroese: Mórublóð * Finnish: kuraverinen * French: Sang de Bourbe * German: Schlammblut (literal) * Greek, Modern: Λασποαίματος * Hebrew: בוצדם (literal) * Hindi: बदज़ात badaj.āt * Hungarian: sárvérű * Indonesian: darah lumpur (literal) * Italian: sporco mezzosangue (filthy Half-Blood) or simply mezzosangue (used for Half-Blood as well), Nato-Babbano (7th book only, muggle-born) * Japanese: 穢れた血 (impure blood) * Latvian: draņķasinis/ne (with end "-is" for man and "-ne" for woman) * Lithuanian: Purvakraujis/ė * Norwegian: grums * Polish: szlama * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue de Lama (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Sangue Ruim ("bad blood") or Sangue sujo ("dirty blood") * Romanian: sânge-mâl * Russian: Грязнокровка (dirty-blood (femininum)) * Serbian'': Blatokrvan/na (with end "-an" for man and "-na" for women)'' * Slovak: Humusák * Slovenian: brezkrvni (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: blatnokrvni) * Spanish: Sangre sucia * Swedish: Smutsskalle * Turkish: Bulanık * Vietnamese:'' Máu bùn'' Dirty-blood * Bulgarian: Родоотстъпник (Rodootst"pnik) * Catalan: sang bruta (literal) * Croatian:'' prljava krv, nečista krv'' * Czech: Nečistá krev, Špinavá krev (The first is "unclean", the second "dirty") * Danish: Beskidt blod (literal) * Dutch: Vuil bloed ("vuil" means filthy. "Bloed" means blood. Filthy blood.) * Estonian: verereetur ''(blood traitor) * Faroese: ''Skitið blóð ''(literal) * Finnish: verenpetturi (blood traitor) * French: ''sang-impur ''("impure blood") * German: ''schmutziges Blut (literal) * Hebrew: בוגד-דם (blood traitor) * Italian: sangue sporco (literal) * Japanese: 汚れた血 (yogore ta chi) * Lithuanian: Purvakraujis (literal) * Polish: osoba brudnej krwi, brudnokrwisty * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue impuro ("impure blood") * Portuguese (Brazil): Sangue sujo (literal) * Romanian: trădători de sânge (blood traitors) * Russian: полукровка (half-blood) * Slovak: špinavá krv, nečistá krv * Slovenian: nečista kri (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: blatna kri) * Spanish: Traidor a sangre o Sangre sucia * Turkish: kirli kan Squib *Albanian: Magjinuk * Bulgarian: Безмощен (bezmoshten) * Catalan: Llufa ''(lit. silent fart, "fer llufa" inf. meaning to flop) * Chinese (PRC): 哑炮 * Chinese (Taiwan): 爆竹 * Croatian: ''hrkan * Czech: Moták * Danish: Fuser ''("Dud") * Dutch: ''Snul (nul =zero, sukkel= moron) * Estonian: soss * Faroese: Skvibbur * Finnish: surkki * French: Cracmol * German: Squib * Greek, Modern: Σκουίμπ * Hebrew: סקיב * Hungarian: kvibli * Italian: Magonò ''(Mago/''Maga = Wizard/Witch, Nò = No) * Japanese: スクイブ (sukuibu) * Norwegian: futt * Polish: charłak * Portuguese (Portugal): Cepatorta (cepa = "trunk of a grapevine", torta = "cricked"; "cepatorta" is a reference to the Portuguese idiom "Não passar da cepa torta" — literally, not getting past a cricked grapevine — meaning not to progress, doing nothing to improve one's situation, as a cricked grapevine grows little and will not produce good grapes) * Portuguese (Brazil): Aborto ("abortion") * Romanian: Non * Russian: сквиб * Serbian'': Poruga'' * Slovak: šmukel * Slovenian: Šlapl * Spanish: Squib * Swedish: Ynk * Turkish: Köfti * Vietnamese: Á phù thủy Pure-blood *Albanian: Gjakpaster * Bulgarian: Чистокръвен (Chistokr"ven) * Catalan: sang pura / neta ''(lit. pure blood / clean blood) * Croatian: ''čistokrvan (male), čistokrvna (female) * Czech: Čistá krev * Danish: Fuldblod ("Full-Blood") * Dutch: Volbloed ''('volbloed' means pedigree, 'vol' means full and 'bloed' means blood) * Estonian: ''puhtavereline * Faroese: Reint blóð * Finnish: puhdasverinen * French: Sang-Pur (literal) * German: Reinblüter (literal) * Greek, Modern: καθαρόαιμος * Hebrew: טהור-דם (literal) * Hungarian: aranyvérű ("of Golden Blood") * Indonesian: darah murni (literal) * Italian: purosangue (literal) * Japanese: 純血 (jun chi, literal) * Latvian: tīrasinis/ne (with end "-is" for man and "-ne" for woman) * Norwegian: fullblods * Lithuanian: grynakraujis * Polish: osoba czystej krwi, czystokrwisty * Portuguese (Portugal): Sangue-puro ou puro-sangue ''(literal) * Romanian: ''Sânge Pur * Russian: чистокровный волшебник, чистокровка (literal) * Slovak: čistá krv * Slovenian: čistokrvni * Spanish: Sangre pura ''o ''sangre limpia * Swedish: Renblod (literal) * Turkish: Safkan * Vietnamese: Thuần chủng ("purebred"), thuần huyết (literal) Half-blood * Albanian: Gjakperzier * Catalan: Mestís * Croatian: miješana krvilimješanac * Czech: Dvojí krev (literally, "two bloods") * Danish: Halvblod (literal) * Dutch: Halfbloed (literal) * Estonian: segavereline * Faroese: Hálvblóð * Finnish: Puoliverinen * French: Sang-Mêlé * German: Halbblut (literal) * Greek, Modern: ημίαιμος * Hebrew: חצוי-דם (literal) * Hungarian: félvér (literal) * Indonesian: darah-campuran (literal) * Italian: Mezzosangue (literal) * Japanese: 半血 (han chi) * Norwegian: halvblods * Lithuanian: Negrynakraujis * Polish: osba półkrwi, półkrwisty * Portuguese (Portugal): meio sangue (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): mestiço ("mestizo") * Romanian: semipur (halfpure) * Russian: полукровка (polukrovka) * Serbian: pulukrvni * Slovak: polovičný/polokrvný * Slovenian: polkrvni or mešanec * Spanish: Mestizo or Sangre mestiza * Swedish: Halvblod * Turkish: melez * Vietnamese: lai ("mixed, crossbred") Prefect *Albanian: Prefekt * Bulgarian: Префект (Prefekt) * Catalan: Monitor (masc.) / Monitora (fem.) '' * Croatian: ''Prefekt (''male)'' Prefektica (''female)'' * Chinese (Simplified):级长 * Czech: Prefekt * Danish: Vejleder ("Tutor") * Dutch: Klassenoudste ("class elder"(as it is called on real schools)) * Estonian: prefekt * Faroese: Vegleiðari * Finnish: valvojaoppilas ("supervising student") * French: préfet * German: Vertrauensschüler (masc.) / Vertrauensschülerin (fem.) ("trusted pupil") * Greek, Modern: επιμελητής * Hebrew: מדריך (simply "guide") * Hungarian: prefektus * Indonesian: prefek * Italian: prefetto * Japanese: 監督生 (kantokusei, "supervising student") * Lithuanian: prefektas * Norwegian: Prefekt (literal) * Polish: prefekt * Portuguese (Portugal): Prefeito * Portuguese (Brazil): Monitor * Romanian: perfect * Russian: Староста * Serbian'': Asistent'' * Slovak: Prefekt * Slovenian: predstavnik študentov (note: in book six the new translator changed it to: prefekt) * Spanish: prefecto (literal) * Swedish: Prefekt (literal) * Turkish: sınıf başkanı * Vietnamese: huynh trưởng Head Boy/Head Girl * Catalan: Cap de monitors * Croatian: Glavni prefekt/Glavna prefektica * Czech: Primus/Primuska * Danish: Præfekt * Dutch: Hoofdmonitor ''('Hoofdmonitor' means highest monitor, 'hoofd' means head) * Estonian: ''Koolivanem * Faroese: Næmingaovasti * Finnish: Johtajapoika/Johtajatyttö ''(lit. "Leader boy/Leader girl") * French : ''préfet-en-chef/préfète-en-chef * German: Schulsprecher/Schulsprecherin * Greek, Modern: αρχιεπιμελητής/αρχιεπιμελήτρια * Hebrew: מדריך ראשי / מדריכה ראשית * Italian: caposcuola ''(''capo = head, scuola = school) * Japanese: ヘッドボーイ / ヘッドガール (heddo bōi/''heddo gāru'') * Lithuanian: Seniūnas/Seniūnė * Norwegian: Topptillitsmann/Topptillitskvinne(topp= top,tillit=trust,kvinne=woman,mann=man) * Portuguese (Portugal): Delegado(a) dos Alunos * Portuguese (Brazil): Monitor/Monitora chefe * Polish: Prymus/Prymuska or Prefekt Naczelny * Serbian'': Glavešina dečaka/Glavešina devojčica'' * Slovak: Hlavný prefekt * Spanish: Delegado ''o ''Premio Anual (annual award) * Vietnamese: Thủ lĩnh nam sinh ("leader of male students") / Thủ lĩnh nữ sinh ("leader of female students") Death Eaters *Albanian: Hamort * Bulgarian: Смъртножадни (Smrtnozhadni, "thirsty for death") * Catalan: Cavallers de la mort (Death knights) * Chinese (PRC): 食死徒 * Chinese (Taiwan): 食死人 * Croatian: Smrtonoše ''("death bringers", interesting is that in Czech the term "smrtonoš" is for the Grim) * Czech: ''Smrtijedi * Danish: Dødsgardisterne ("death guards") * Dutch: Dooddoeners (lit. "death do-ers", also a worthless argument to end a discussion, i.e. a parting shot) * Estonian: Surmasööjad * Faroese:'' Deyðsátarar'' * Finnish: Kuolonsyöjät * French: Mangemorts * German: Todesser (literal) * Greek, Modern: Θανατοφάγοι * Hebrew: אוכלי מוות (literal) * Hindi: प्राणभखशी prāṇabhakhaśī ("prāṇa" = "life force") * Hungarian: halálfalók ("death-devourers") * Icelandic: dráparar (killers) * Indonesian: Pelahap Maut * Italian: Mangiamorte * Japanese: 死喰い人 (Shikui Hito, lit. Death-Eating People) * Latvian: Nāvēži * Norwegian: dødsetere * Lithuanian: Mirties Valgytojai * Polish: śmierciożercy * Portuguese (Portugal): Devoradores da Morte (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Comensais da Morte (literal) * Romanian: Devoratorii Morţii ("death devourers") * Russian: Пожиратели Смерти ("death devourers") * Serbian: Smrtožderi ''(literal) * Slovak: ''Smrťožrúti * Slovenian: Jedci smrti * Spanish: Mortífagos (morti: from latin mortis, dead, and fagos, eat) * Swedish: Dödsätare * Turkish: Ölüm Yiyenler * Vietnamese: Tử thần Thực tử ("death-eating god of death") Quidditch terms Quidditch *Albanian: Kuidic * Bulgarian: Куидич (Kuidich) * Catalan: Quidditch * Chinese (PRC): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Chinese (Taiwan): 魁地奇 (kúidìqí) * Croatian: metloboj (metla - broom; boj - fight) * Czech: Famfrpál * Danish: Quidditch * Dutch: Zwerkbal ('zwerk' archaic for sky) * Estonian: lendluudpall * Faroese: Quidditch * Finnish: huispaus * French: Quidditch * German: Quidditch * Greek, Ancient: ἰκαροσφαιρική * Greek, Modern: κουίντιτς * Hebrew: ‏קווידיץ'‏ (Kwidich) * Hungarian: kviddics * Italian: Quidditch * Japanese: クィディッチ (kuidicchi) * Latin: ludus Quidditch * Latvian: Kalambols * Lithuanian: Kvidičas * Low Saxon: Quidditsch * Norwegian: rumpeldunk * Polish: quidditch * Portuguese (Portugal): Quidditch * Portuguese (Brazil): Quadribol (quadri - four (as balls) and bol - ball) * Romanian: Vâjhaţ * Serbian'': Kvidič'' * Slovak: Metlobal * Slovenian: Quidditch * Spanish: Quidditch * Swedish: Quidditch * Welsh: Quidditch Players NB: in French, Greek, Hungarian, Norwegian, and Polish the positions of the players are not capitalized. Beaters * Albanian: Godites * Bulgarian: Бияч (Biach) * Catalan: Batedors or Batejadors * Chinese (PRC): 击球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 打擊手 * Croatian: gonič * Czech: Odrážeč ("Reflector") * Danish: Baskere (literal) * Dutch: Drijvers (drivers, in the sense of those who propel or put to flight) * Estonian: lööja * Faroese: Bukarar * Finnish: lyöjä * French: batteurs * German: Treiber * Greek, Modern: χτυπητής * Hebrew: חובט * Hindi: मारक māraka * Hungarian: terelő * Irish: Buailteoirí * Italian: Battitore * Japanese: ビーター (biitaa) * Latin: Pulsator * Latvian: Triecējs * Lithuanian: Atmušėjai * Norwegian: knakker(singular)/''knakkere''(plural) * Polish: pałkarz * Portuguese (Portugal): Beater * Portuguese (Brazil): Batedor * Russian: охотники (hunters) * Serbian: Jurišnik/Jurišnici * Slovak: odrážač * Slovenian: tolkač * Spanish: golpeador * Swedish: Slagman (slagmän in plural) * Welsh: Waldwyr * Vietnamese: Tấn thủ * Turkish: vurucu Chasers * Albanian: Gjuajtes (those who mark) * Bulgarian: Гончия (gonchia) * Catalan: Encistellador * Chinese (PRC): 追球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 追蹤手 * Croatian: lovac * Czech: Střelec (Shooter) * Danish: Angribere (attacker) * Dutch: Jagers (literal) * Estonian: ajaja * Faroese: Framherjar ''(attacker) * Finnish: ''jahtaaja * French: poursuiveurs (followers) * German: Jäger (hunters) * Greek, Modern: κυνηγός * Hebrew: רודף * Hindi: धावक dhāvak * Hungarian: hajtó * Irish: Ruagairí * Italian: cacciatore (hunter) * Japanese: チェイサー (cheisaa) * Latin: Secutor * Latvian: Dzinējs * Lithuanian: Puolėjas * Norwegian: jager (hunter) * Polish: ścigający * Portuguese (Portugal): Chaser * Portuguese (Brazil): Artilheiro * Serbian: gonič/goniči * Slovak: triafač * Slovenian: zasledovalec (male), zasledovalka (female) * Spanish: cazador * Swedish: Jagare (literal) * Turkish: kovalayıcı * Vietnamese: Truy thủ * Welsh: Ymlidiwr Keeper *Albanian: Portier * Catalan: Porter * Chinese (PRC): 守門員 * Chinese (Taiwan): 看守手 * Croatian: vratar * Czech: Brankář * Danish: Målmand (Literal) * Dutch: Wachter ("guard") * Estonian: vaht * Faroese: Málmaður ''(literal) * Finnish: ''Pitäjä * French: gardien * German: Hüter (literal) * Greek, Modern: φύλακας * Hebrew: שומר * Hindi: रक्षक rakṣak * Hungarian: őrző (literal) * Irish: Comeádaí * Italian: Portiere (goalkeeper) * Japanese: キーパー (kiipaa) * Latin: Ianitor * Latvian: Sargs * Lithuanian: Gynėjas * Norwegian: målmann * Polish: obrońca, bramkarz * Portuguese (Portugal): Keeper * Portuguese (Brazil): Goleiro (goalkeeper) * Romanian: Portar * Russian: "вратарь" ("vratar") (goalkeeper), "хранитель" ("hranitel") * Serbian: čuvar * Slovak: strážca (the keeper) * Slovenian: branilec * Spanish: guardián * Swedish: Vaktare * Welsh: Ceidwad * Vietnamese:'' Thủ môn ("goalkeeper")'' * Turkish: Tutucu Seeker *Albanian: Kerkues ''(literal) * Bulgarian: ''Търсач (T"rsach, literal) * Catalan: Caçador (hunter) * Chinese (PRC): 找球手 * Chinese (Taiwan): 搜捕手 * Croatian: tragač * Czech: Chytač (Catcher) * Danish: Søger ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Zoeker (literal) * Estonian: püüdja * Faroese: Leitari (literal) * Finnish: Etsijä * French: attrapeur (catcher/trapper) * German: Sucher (literal) * Greek, Modern: ανιχνευτής (scout) * Hebrew: מחפש (literal) * Hindi: खोजी khōjī * Hungarian: fogó ("catcher") * Icelandic: leitari ("searcher") * Irish: Tóraí * Italian: Cercatore (literal, used in such phrases as "gold seeker") * Japanese: シーカー (shiikaa) * Latin: Petitor * Latvian: Meklētājs * Lithuanian: Gaudytojas * Norwegian: speider * Polish: szukający * Portuguese (Portugal): Seeker * Portuguese (Brazil): Apanhador (catcher) * Romanian: Căutător * Russian: ловец (catcher) * Serbian: tragač * Slovak: stíhač * Slovenian: iskalec (male), iskalka (female) (iskati=search) * Spanish: buscador * Swedish: Sökare (literal) * Welsh: Chwiliwr * Vietnamese: Tầm thủ * Turkish: Arayıcı Balls Bludger * Albanian: Fluturak * Bulgarian: Блъджър (Bl"dzh"r) * Catalan: Bala (bullet) * Chinese (PRC): 游走球 * Chinese (Taiwan): 摶格 * Croatian: maljac * Czech: Potlouk (from a root with a sense of "suppressor") * Danish: Smasher (as in the English word "smash") * Dutch: Beuker (beaters) * Estonian: klomm * Faroese: Gartla * Finnish: ryhmy * French: Cognard (cogner = knock) * German: Klatscher (from "klatschen" = "to slap" or "to hit") * Greek, Ancient: ῥοπαλοσφαίριον (ball to be hit with bat) * Greek, Modern: μαύρη μπάλα (black ball) * Hebrew: מרביצן (hitter) * Hindi: पहलवान pahalavān * Hungarian: gurkó * Italian: Bolide (generic term used for a large, fast-moving object) * Japanese: ブラッジャー (burajjaa) * Latin: Bludgeri * Lithuanian: Muštukas * Norwegian: klabb * Polish: tłuczek * Portuguese (Portugal): Bludger * Portuguese (Brazil): Balaço (Big Bullet) * Romanian: Balon-Ghiulea (Cannon Ball) * Slovak: dorážačka * Slovenian: štamf * Spanish: bludger * Swedish: Dunkare * Welsh: Dilynwyr Golden Snitch *Albanian: Topi i arte * Bulgarian: златен снич (zlaten snich) * Catalan: Papallona daurada (Golden Butterfly) * Chinese (PRC): 金色飛賊 * Chinese (Taiwan): 金探子 * Croatian: zlatna zvrčka * Czech: Zlatonka ("literally, "Little Golden (One)") * Danish: Det Gyldne Lyn (The Golden Lightning) * Dutch: Gouden Snaai (literal. Snaaien means 'to snitch') * Estonian: kuldne kitu * Faroese: Gylta Kippan * Finnish: Kultasieppi * French: Vif d'or ("vif" = quick, brisk, vivid ; idea of speed) * German: Goldener Schnatz * Greek, Ancient: φθαστέον * Greek, Modern: χρυσή μπάλα (gold ball) * Hebrew: הסניץ' המוזהב * Hindi: सुनहरी गेंद sunaharī gēṃd * Hungarian: aranycikesz * Irish: Sneaitsín/''Sneaitsín Óir)'' * Italian: Boccino d'oro ("golden jack") * Japanese: スニッチ (sunicchi) * Latin: Aureum Raptum' * Latvian: zelta zibsnis * Lithuanian: Aukso Šmaukštas * Norwegian: gullsnoppen * Polish: złoty znicz * Portuguese (Portugal): Snitch de Ouro/''Snitch Dourada'' (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Pomo de Ouro ("golden apple") * Romanian: Hoţoaica Aurie * Slovak: Ohnivá strela/ Zlatá strela (Ohnivá- fire, Zlatá-golden) * Slovenian: zlati zviz * Spanish: la Snitch dorada * Swedish: Kvicken (full name Den gyllene kvicken) * Welsh: Snichyn Aur * Turkish: Altın Snitch Quaffle * Catalan: Bomba (literally: bomb) * Chinese (PRC): 鬼飛球 (Gui fei qiu, literally "Flying Ghost Ball") * Chinese (Taiwan): 快浮 * Croatian: balun * Czech: Camrál * Danish: Tromler ''(steamroller) * Dutch: ''Slurk * Estonian: pomma * Faroese: Bjølga * Finnish: Kaato * French: Souafle * German: Quaffel * Greek, Ancient: κολοφῶν * Greek, Modern: κόκκινη μπάλα (red ball) * Hebrew: קואפל * Hindi: तूफ़ान tūph.ān * Hungarian: kvaff * Irish: Cuaifeal * Italian: Pluffa * Japanese: クアッフル (kuaffuru) * Latin: Quaffle * Lithuanian:'' Kritlys'' * Norwegian: sluff * Polish: kafel * Portuguese (Portugal): Quaffle * Portuguese (Brazil): Goles * Romanian: Balon (ball) * Slovak: Prehadzovačka * Slovenian: lokl * Spanish: quaffle * Swedish: Klonken * Welsh: Llyncill Broomsticks Nimbus *Albanian: Nimbus * Bulgarian: Нимбус * Català: Nimbus * Chinese (PRC): 光轮 (Guang lun, "Light Wheel") * Chinese (Taiwan): 光輪 * Croatian: Nimbus * Czech: Nimbus * Danish: Nimbus * Dutch: Nimbus * Estonian: Nimbus * Faroese: Nimbus * Finnish: Nimbus * French: Nimbus * German: Nimbus * Greek, Modern: Σύννεφο (cloud) * Hebrew: נימבוס '' * Hungarian: ''Nimbusz * Irish: Nimbus * Italian: Nimbus * Japanese: ニンバス (ninbasu) * Latin: Nimbus * Latvian: Nimbus * Lithuanian:'' Aureolė'' * Norwegian: Nimbus * Polish: Nimbus * Portuguese (Portugal): Nimbus * Portuguese (Brazil): Nimbus * Romanian: Nimbus * Slovak: Nimbus * Slovenian: Nimbus * Spanish: Nimbus * Swedish: Nimbus * Welsh: Nimbws Firebolt *Albanian: Shigjeta e Zjarrte * Catalan: Raig de foc * Croatian: Vatrena munja * Czech: Kulový Blesk (literally, "Ball lightning") * Danish: Prestissimo * Dutch: Vuurflits ('vuur' =fire, 'flits'= flash (of light)) * Estonian: Piksenool * Faroese: Snarljósið * Finnish: Tulisalama (Firelightning) * French: Éclair de Feu (Lightning of fire) * German: Feuerblitz (literal) * Greek, Modern: Αστραπή (Lightning) * Hebrew: אש-המחץ * Italian: Firebolt * Japanese: ファイアボルト (Fuăiaboruto) * Latvian: Ugunsbulta * Lithuanian: Žaibas * Polish: Błyskawica * Portuguese (Portugal): Flecha de Fogo (Fire Arrow) * Portuguese (Brazil): Firebolt * Romanian: Fulger (Thunder) * Slovenian: Ognjena strela (ogenj=fire; strela=lightning) * Norwegian: Lynkile * Slovak: Blesk * Spanish: Saeta de Fuego * Swedish: Åskvigg (Thunderbolt) * Turkish: Ateşoku * Vietnamese: (Cây) Tia Chớp (Lightning Bolt) Comet *Albanian: Komete *Croatian: Komet * Czech: Kometa * Danish: Komet ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Komeet (literal) * Estonian: Komeet * Faroese: Comet * Finnish: Komeetta * French: Comète * German: Komet * Greek, Modern: Κομήτης * Hebrew: שביט (literal) * Italian: Comet * Japanese: 彗星 (suisei) * Latvian: Komēta * Lithuanian: Kometa * Norwegian: Komet * Polish: Kometa * Portuguese (Portugal): Comet * Portuguese (Brazil): Cometa (literal) * Slovak: Kométa * Slovenian: Komet * Spanish: Cometa * Swedish: Komet * Vietnamese: (Cây) Sao Chổi Cleansweep *Albanian: Fshi e Pastro * Czech: Zameták (Sweeper) * Croatian: Partfiš * Danish: Cleansweep * Dutch: Helleveeg ('helleveeg' means shrew but 'veeg' is from the verb vegen which means 'sweep with a broom') * Estonian: Puhas Plats * Faroese: Cleansweep * Finnish: Puhtolakaisu * French: Brossdur ou Astiqueur * Slovenian: Čistomet * German: Sauberwisch (literal) * Greek, Modern: Σάρωθρο * Hebrew: קלינסוויפ * Italian: Scopalinda (because of translate errors, sometimes it's also translated as "Tornado") * Japanese: クリーンスイープ (kurīnsuīpu) * Latvian: Tīrslauķis * Norwegian: Furore in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Feifort in the rest of the books. * Polish: Zmiatacz * Portuguese: Cleansweep * Romanian: Măturin * Slovak: Ometlo * Spanish: Barredora * Swedish: Rensopare * Turkish: Silsüpür Tests O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels examination) *Albanian: N.Z.M ''= Nivel i Zakonshem Magjie (Ordinary Magic Level) * Bulgarian: СОВА (owl) = Специалист по особена вълшебническа активност (Specialist in Extraordinary Magic Activity) * Catalan: G.N.O.M. (lit. gnome) = Graduat de Nivell Ordinari en Màgia (Ordinary Magic Level's Graduate) * Chinese (PRC): 普通巫师等级考试 ("Ordinary Level Examination Wizards") / O.W.L.s 考试 (Pǔtōng wūshī děngjí kǎoshì) * Croatian: ''Č.A.S. (moment) = Čarobnjački stupnjevi (the first and the second letter of the word "čarobnjački" with the first letter of "stupanj" were taken for the abbreviation) (Wizarding Levels) * Czech: NKÚ = Náležitá kouzelnická úroveň (singular) ("Adequate/Proper Magical Level") * Danish: U.G.L. (pun on "ugle", Danish for "owl") (Udmærkelse for Genialitet og Lærevillighed) ("distinction for genius and willingness to learn") * Dutch: SLIJMBAL (slimeball) = Schriftelijke Lofuiting wegens IJver, Magische Bekwaamheid en Algeheel Leervermogen (Rough translation: Written Reward because of Hard work, Magic Skill and Overall ability to Learn.) * Estonian: TVT = Tavaline Võluritase * Faroese: U.G.L. ''(pun on "ugla" Faroese for "owl") = ''Undangjørt Gandaligt Lýtaloysi * Finnish: V.I.P. = Velhomaailman Ihmeisiin Perehdyttävä (That Shows the Wonders of the Wizarding World) * French: BUSE (buzzard) = Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire (Universal Degree of Elementary Sorcery) * German: ZAG (from "zagen" to be apprehensive) = ZAubererGrad (wizard grade) * Greek, Modern: ΚΔΜ = Κοινά Διπλώματα Μαγείας * Hebrew: מבחני בגרות * Hindi: स.द.ज.प. S.D.J.P. (सदाजप sadājapa) from सदा sadā (always) and जप japa (chanting) * Hungarian: R.B.F. = Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat (literal) * Italian: GUFO (owl) = Giudizio Unico Fattucchiere Ordinario (One Judgement for Ordinary Warlocks) * Japanese: OWL(ふくろう) = ふくろう普通魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Futsū Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Ordinary Magic Level Exam) In Book 3, the name changes to ふくろう標準魔法レベル試験 (Fukurō Hyōjun Mahō Reberu Shiken, OWL Standard Magic Level Exam). The name is also shortened to OWL(ふくろう)テスト (fukurō tesuto), meaning "OWL Test" and OWL(ふくろう) 試験 (fukurō shiken), meaning "OWL Exam". ** Note: The letters OWL are intended to be displayed with the Japanese ふくろう (fukurō, owl) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SLIMi (plural form of 'sick') = Sākuma līmeņa ieskaites maģijā * Lithuanian: VML = Vidutinis Magijos Lygis (literal) * Malay: PSB = Peringkat Sihir Biasa * Norwegian: UGLE (owl) = Undre Galdrelaugseksamen (Lower Exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Portuguese (Portugal): NPF = Níveis Puxados de Feitiçaria (Hard Wizarding Levels) * Portuguese (Brazil): NOM = Níveis Ordinários de Magia (Ordinary Magic Levels) * Persian: سمج (سطوح مقدماتی جادوگری) * Polish: SUM (catfish) = standardowe umiejętności magiczne (Standard Magical Skills) * Romanian: NOV = Nivel Obişnuit de Vrăjitorie (literal) * Russian: С.О.В. (accusative plural of the word сова 'sova' ie owl) =Стандартные Отметки Волшебника (S.O.V.= Standartnye Otmetki Volshebnika)(Standard Wizard's Marks) * Serbian: O.Č.N. = Običan Čarobnjački Nivo * Slovak: VČÚ (vynikajúca čarodejnícka úroveň) * Slovenian: mala matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to S.O.V.E = Standardne Osnove - Vzgojno-izobrazbena Evalvacija) * Spanish: TIMO (swindle) = Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria (Indispensable Degree of Ordinary Magic). Translated the first time as MHB = Matrícula de Honor en Brujería (Witchcraft graduation with honors) * Swedish: G.E.T. (get =goat)= Grund-Examen i Trollkonst (Basic Exam in Magic) * Thai: ว.พ.ร.ส. = วิชาพ่อมดระดับสามัญ * Turkish: S.B.D. Sıradan Büyücülük Düzeyi N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) * Català: M.A.G (Wizard) = Màgia d'Alta Graduació (High magic gratuation) * Chinese (PRC): 终极巫师考试/N.E.W.Ts 考试 * Croatian: O.Č.I. (eyes) = Opasni čarobnjački ispiti * Czech: OVCE (sheep) = Ohavně vyčerpávající celočarodějné exameny ("Despicably Exhausting All-around magic Exams") * Danish: F.U.T. = Frygteligt Udmattende Troldmandseksaminationer (literal) * Dutch: PUIST (pimple) = Proeve van Uitzonderlijke Intelligentie en Superieure Toverkunst (Proof of Extraordinary Intelligence and Superior Magic) * Estonian: VVV = Vastikult Väsitav Võluritase * Finnish: S.U.P.E.R. = Se Uskomattoman Paha Erittäin Raskas (That Incredibly Hard Very Exhausting) * French: ASPIC = Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante (Accumulation of Particularly Intensive and Exhausting Wizarding) * German: UTZ = Unheimlich Toller Zauberer (Uncannily Cool Wizard) * Greek, Modern: ΕΔΕΜ = Εξουθενωτικά Δύσκολες Εξετάσεις Μαγείας (Derogatively Difficult Magic Exams) * Hebrew: בחינות כשיפומטריות * Hungarian: R.A.VA.SZ. (cunning) = Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlat (Horribly Brain-squashing Comprehensive Exam in Wizardry) * Turkish: FYBS = Feci Yorucu Büyücülük Sınavı * Italian: MAGO (wizard) = Magia Avanzata Grado Ottimale (Optimal-Grade Advanced Magic) * Japanese: NEWT(いもり) = いもりめちゃくちゃ疲れる魔法テスト (Imori Mechakucha Tsukareru Mahō Tesuto, Newt Extreme and Tiring Magic Test). The name is also shortened to NEWT(いもり)テスト (imori tesuto), meaning "NEWT Test". ** Note: The letters NEWT are intended to be displayed with the Japanese いもり (imori, newt) printed above them in rubi or furigana; not all browsers support this markup. * Latvian: SĒRGi ('sērga' means plague) = Sevišķi ērcinoši un riebīgi galapārbaudījumi * Lithunian: VSMT = Velniško Sunkumo Magijos Testai (Devilish Hard Magic Tests) * Malay: USSM = Ujian Sihir yang Sangat Meletihkan * Norwegian: ØGLE (lizard) = Øvre Galdrelaugseksamen (Higher exam of the Guild of Witchcraft) * Polish: OWTM, owutem = Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne (Horribly Exhausting Magical Tests) * Portuguese (Portugal): EFBE = Exames de Feitiçaria Barbaramente Extenuantes (Barbarously Exhausting Wizarding Exams) * Portuguese (Brazil): NIEM = Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (Incredibly Exahustive Magic Levels) * Romanian : TVEE = Teste de Vrăjitorie Extrem de Epuizante (Extremely Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Serbian: O.I.Č.T. = Opasno Iscrpljavajući Čarobnjački Testovi * Slovak: MLOK = Mimoriadna Legálna Odborná Kategória (Extraordinary Legal Professional Category) * Slovenian: matura (note: in book 6 the new translator changed it to Mo.Č.E.Ra.Di = Mojstrsko Čarošolstvo - Edukacija za Raven Diplome) * Spanish ÉXTASIS (ecstasy) = Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas (Terrible Tests of Advanced Knowledge and Secret Invocations) * Swedish: F.U.T.T. ("futtig" is an expression for something small, or hardly noticable) Fruktansvärt Utmattande Trollkarls-Test (Horribly Exhausting Wizarding Test) * Thai: ส.พ.บ.ส. = การสอบวัดความรู้พ่อมดเบ็ดเสร็จ Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products U-No-Poo * Czech: Střevouzel * Croatian: Ne-ma ka-ke * Danish: Puh, den er slem (pun on "Du-Ved-Hvem", Danish for You-Know-Who - "Puh, den er slem" means "Uh, it's nasty") * Dutch: Poe-Pie-Nee ''('poepie = poo, 'nee'= no) * Estonian: ''Ka-Ki-Stress * Finnish: Kakka-joka-jääköön-tulematta (The-Poo-That-Shall-Not-Come, play on Hän-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named) * French: Pousse-Rikiki (Push-thingy) * German: Du-scheißt-nie-mehr (''rhymes with the german translation of You-know-who (Du-weißt-schon-wer) and means literally "you won't be shitting ever again") * Greek, Modern: ''Ξέρνα-Πον (Play on "Ξέρεις-Ποιον" meaning "You-Know-Who") ("Ξέρνα" is the imperative form of "ξερνάω", which means "I vomit") * Hebrew: זה-שאין-לי-קקי-עמו * Italian: No-pupù-no-pipì (No-poo-no-pee) * Lithuanian: Unopū * Norwegian: skitslutt (shit end) * Portuguese (Portugal): Cagalhoto-não-fazemos (when we-do-not-poo) * Portuguese (Brazil): O-aperto-você-sabe-onde (The-tightness-you-know-where) * Polish Q-Py-Blok (poop block) * Romanian: Laxatenţă ''(derivated from "laxativ", which is "laxative") * Spanish ''Lord Kakadura * Slovenian: 'Tisto, kar se ne da iz mene dati' * Swedish: Skit-I-Kläm (Play on "Du-Vet-Vem", You-Know-Who) Skiving Snackboxes * Czech: Záškolácké zákusky ("School skipping confections") * Croatian: Zabušantska zbirka * Danish: Skulkeslikposer (candy bags for skiving) * Dutch: Spijbelsmuldozen ''(spijbelen = to skip school, smullen = enjoying (food), dozen = boxes) * Estonian: ''Siidivenna Söögikarp * Finnish: Pinnauspurtava * French: Boîte à Flemme * German: Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien (eat-sweets-and-skip-school-treats) * Greek, Modern: Πονηρά Ζαχαρωτά (Mischievous sweets) * Hebrew: חטיפים למבריזים * Japanese: 削りだしスナックボックス (kezuri dashi sunakkubokkusu) * Norwegian: Skulkesnask * Polish: Bombonierki Lesera ("Lazybones Candy") * Slovak: Ulievačky * Spanish: Surtidos Saltaclases * Turkish: Kaytaran Çerezkutusu Nosebleed Nougat * Czech: Krvácivé kokosky ("Bleeding coconut cakes") * Croatian: Nosokrvni nugati * Danish: Næseblodsnougat (literal) * Dutch: Neusbloednoga ''(literal) * Estonian: ''ninavere nugat * Finnish: Nenäverenvuotonugaa * French: Nougat Néansang * German:'' Nasblutnougat'' (literal) * Greek, Modern: Ρινορραγική νουγκατίνα * Hebrew: שוקולדימום * Hungarian: Orrvérzés ostya * Japanese: 鼻血ヌガー (hanaji nugā) * Lithuanian: Kraujuojančios nosies chalva * Norwegian:neseblodnugat * Polish: Krwotoczki truskawkowe ("Strawberry haemorrhage") * Slovak: nugát na krvácanie z nosa * Slovenian: krvavonosne karamele * Spanish: Turrón Sangranarices * Turkish: burun kanatan nugatlar Ton-Tongue Toffee *Czech: Karamelky Jazyk jako jelito * Danish: Tungeslaskerkaramel (*tongue-splashing toffee") * Croatian: Karamele jezikoduljice ''("toffee tonguelengthener") * Dutch: Ton-Tong Toffee ('Tong''' means tongue'')'' * Estonian: Kolekeele iiris * Finnish: Kilokielimelli (Kilo Tongue Candy) * French: Praline Longue Langue * German: Würgzungen-Toffees (retch-tongue toffees) * Greek, Modern: Τόφι-τονόγλωσσα * Hebrew: טופי-לשון-בלון ''("balloon-tongue toffee") * ''Hungarian: Nyelvnyújtó nyalánkság * Japanese: トンタントフィー (ton tan tofī) * Norwegian:tongtungetyggis (heavy-tongue-chewing gum) * Polish: Gigantojęzyczne toffi ("giant-tongue toffee") * Spanish: Caramelo longuilinguo * Turkish: dolma dil şekerlemesi Puking Pastilles * Croatian: Bljuvalice ''(''bljuvati ''= to vomit,puke) * Danish: ''Brækpastiller (literal) * Dutch: Braakbabbelaar ''(One who speaks in puke) * Estonian: ''oksepastill * Finnish: Ryynirae '' * French: ''Pastille de Gerbe * German: Kotzpastillen (literal) * Greek, Modern: Παστίλιες εμετού * Hebrew: ממתקיא (Mamtaki: ממתק = candy, קיא = puke) * Lithuanian: Vėmimo pastilės * Norwegian: spyslikker * Polish: Wymiotki Pomarańczowe (orange vomits) * Portuguese (Brazil): Vomitilhas (vomitar - to puke, pastilhas - pastilles) * Spanish: Pastillas vomitivas * Turkish: kusturan pastiller Headless Hats *Croatian: Nevidljivi šeširi * Danish: Hovedløse Hatte (literal) * Dutch: Hoofdloze Hoeden ''(literal) * Estonian: ''koluta kübarad * Finnish: Päättömyys Päähine * French: Chapeau-sans-tête * German: Kopflose Hüte (literal) * Greek, Modern: Ακέφαλα καπέλα * Hebrew: כובעים מקפדים * Japanese: レス帽子 (resu bōshi) * Romanian : Pălării Decapitate * Norwegian:hodeløshatter * Polish: Bezgłowy kapelusz (plural Bezgłowe kapelusze) * Slovak: Bezhlavé klobúky * Spanish: Sombrero Acéfalo * Turkish: kafasız şapka Ghosts Nearly-Headless Nick *Albanian: Niku-Thuajse-Pa-Koke (literal) * Catalan: Nick-de-poc-sense-cap * Croatian: Skoro Bezglavi Nick * Czech: Skoro bezhlavý Nick * Danish: Næsten Hovedløse Nick (literal) * Dutch: Haast onthoofde Henk (haast = nearly, onthoofde = beheaded, Henk = a name (this one sounds better in the dutch sentence)) * Estonian: Peaaegu Peata Nick * Finnish: Melkein päätön Nick * French: Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête * German: Fast Kopfloser Nick (literal) * Greek, Modern: Σχεδόν Ακέφαλος Νικ * Hebrew: ניק כמעט-בלי-ראש * Hindi: लगभग सिरकटा निक * Hungarian'': Félig Fej Nélküli Nick ("Half-Headless Nick")'' * Italian: Nick Quasi-Senza-Testa * Japanese: ほぼレスニック (hobo resu nikku) * Lithuanian: Beveik Begalvis Nikas * Norwegian: Nesten hodeløse Nikk * Polish: Prawie Bezgłowy Nick * Portuguese (Brazil): Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça (literal) * Romanian: Nick-Aproape-Făr'-de-Cap * Russian: Почти безголовый Ник (literal) * Serbian'': Skoro Obezglavljeni Nik'' * Slovak: Takmer bezhlavý Nick * Slovenian: Skoraj Brezglavi Nick * Spanish: Nick Casi Decapitado * Turkish: neredeyse kafasız nick * Vietnamese: Nick Suýt-mất-đầu ("Nearly-lost-head Nick") Fat Friar * Albanian: Frati Trashaluq * Catalan: Fra Gras * Croatian: Debeli fratar * Czech: Tlustý mnich * Danish: Den Fede Abbed ("the fat abbot") * Estonian: Paks Kloostrivend * Finnish: Lihava munkki * Dutch: Dikke monnik (fat monk) * French : Moine Gras * German: Fetter Mönch (fat monk) * Greek, Modern: Χοντρός Καλόγερος and Χοντρός Φρίαρ (2nd book) * Hebrew: הכומר השמן * Italian: Frate grasso * Japanese: 脂肪の修道士 (shibō no shūdō shi) * Lithuanian: Storasis vienuolis/Dručkis vienuolis * Norwegian: Den trinne munken * Polish: Gruby Mnich * Portuguese (Portugal): Frade Gordo (literal) * Portuguese (Brazil): Frei Gorducho (Fatty Friar) * Russian: Толстый Проповедник (far preacher) * Serbian'': Debeli Fratar'' * Slovak: Tučný mních * Spanish: Fraile Gordo * Turkish: şişman keşiş * Vietnamese: Thầy Tu Mập, Thầy Tu Béo ("Fat Monk") Grey Lady * Albanian: Zonja Gri * Catalan: Dama Grisa * Croatian: Siva dama * Czech: Šedá dáma * Danish: Den Grå Dame (literal) * Dutch: De Grijze Dame (literal) * Estonian: Hall Daam * Finnish: Harmaa leidi * French: Dame Grise * German: Graue Dame (literal) * Greek, Modern: Γκρίζα Κυρία or Γκρίζα Λαίδη or Κυρία με τα Γκρίζα * Hebrew: הגבירה באפור * Italian: Dama Grigia ''(literal) * Japanese: 灰色の貴婦人 (''haiiro no kifujin) * Lithuanian: Pilkoji dama * Polish: Szara Dama * Portuguese: Dama Cinzenta (literal) * Russian: Серая Дама (literal) * Norwegian: Den Grå Dame * Serbian'': Siva Dama'' * Slovak: Sivá Dáma * Spanish:'' Dama Gris'' * Turkish: gri leydi Bloody Baron * Albanian: Baroni Gjakator * Catalan: Baró Sanguinari * Croatian: Krvavi Barun * Czech: Krvavý Baron * Danish: Den Blodige Baron (literal) * Dutch: De bloederige Baron (literal) * Estonian: Verine Parun * Finnish: Verinen paroni * French: Baron Sanglant * German: Blutiger Baron (literal) * Greek, Modern: Ματωμένος Βαρόνος * Hebrew: הברון המגואל * Hindi: खूनी पिशाच * Hungarian: Véres Báró (literal) * Italian: Barone sanguinario (literal) * Japanese: 流血男爵 (ryūketsu danshaku) * Lithuanian: Kruvinasis baronas * Norwegian: Blodbaronen * Polish: Krwawy Baron * Portuguese: Barão Sangrento (literal) * Romanian:'' Baronul Sângeros'' * Russian: Кровавый Барон (literal) * Serbian: Krvavi Baron * Slovak: Krvavý Barón * Slovenian: Krvavi Baron * Spanish: Barón Sanguinario * Turkish: kanlı baron * Vietnamese: Nam tước Đẫm máu (Blood-soaked Baron) Peeves * Albanian: Ngaci * Croatian: Peeves * Czech: Protiva ("annoying/provocative" or "antagonist") * Danish: Peeves * Dutch: Foppe de Klopgeest ("Foppe" means to fool someone into something and a "klopgeest" is a poltergeist) * Estonian: Peeves * Finnish: Riesu (< riesa = nuisance, peeve ) * French: Peeves * German: Peeves * Greek, Modern: Πιβς * Hebrew: פיבס * Italian: Pix * Japanese: ピーブス (Pībusu) * Norwegian: Gnav * Serbian: Pivs * Polish: Irytek * Portuguese (Portugal): Peeves * Portuguese (Brazil): Pirraça (prank) * Russian: Пивз * Slovak: Zloduch * Spanish: Peeves Hogwarts Houses Gryffindor * Albanian: Grifarti * Catalan: Gryffindor * Croatian: Gryffindor * Czech: Nebelvír * Danish: Gryffindor * Dutch: Griffoendor * Finnish: Rohkelikko (< rohkea = brave) * French: Gryffondor * German: Gryffindor * Greek, Modern: Γκρίφιντορ * Hebrew: גריפינדור * Hindi: गरूडद्वार: (Garūḍadvār, -door) * Hungarian: Griffendél * Italian: Grifondoro ''(Grifon = Griffin, d'oro = golden) * Lithuanian: Grifų Gūžta'' * Norwegian:Griffing * Polish: Gryffindor ''(But the inhabitants are called ''Gryfoni; gryf = griffin) * Portuguese (Brazil): Grifinória * Romanian: Cercetaș * Russian: Гриффиндор * Serbian'': Grifindor'' * Slovak: Chrabromil * Slovenian: Gryfondom * Spanish: Gryffindor * Welsh: Llereurol Ravenclaw * Albanian: Korbziu * Catalan: Ravenclaw * Croatian: Ravenclaw * Czech: Havraspár * Danish: Ravenclaw * Dutch: Ravenklauw * Finnish: Korpinkynsi * French: Serdaigle * German: Ravenclaw * Greek, Modern: Ράβενκλοου * Hebrew: רייבנקלו * Hindi: चीलघात (Chīlaghāt; "chīl" is Hindi for "kite" (the bird)) * Hungarian: Hollóhát ''(''raven back) * Italian: Pecoranera (Blacksheep, in first three books' editions) / Corvonero (Blackraven, in later books editions and films) * Lithuanian: Varno Nagas * Norwegian: Ravnklo * Polish: Ravenclaw ''(But the inhabitants are called ''Krukoni; kruk = raven, crow) * Portuguese (Brazil): Corvinal * Romanian: Ochi-de-Șoim (hawk eye) * Russian: Когтевран * Serbian'': Rejvenklo'' * Slovak: Bystrohlav * Slovenian: Drznvraan * Spanish: Ravenclaw * Welsh: Crafangfran Hufflepuff * Albanian: Baldozkuqi * Catalan: Hufflepuff * Croatian: Hufflepuff * Czech'': Mrzimor'' * Danish: Hufflepuff * Dutch: Huffelpuf * French: Poufsouffle * Finnish: Puuskupuh * German: Hufflepuff * Greek, Modern: Χάφλπαφλ (the translator added mistakenly an "l" (greek letter "λ") in the end) * Italian: Tassorosso ''(''Redbadger) * Hebrew: הפלפאף * Hindi: मेहनतकश (Mēhanatakaś, Hardworking) * Hungarian: Hugrabug * Lithuanian: Švilpynė * Norwegian:Håsblås * Polish: Hufflepuff ''(But the inhabitants are called ''Puchoni; puch = puff, feather) * Portuguese (Brazil): Lufa-Lufa * Romanian: Astropuf * Russian: Пуффендуй * Slovak: Byfľomor * Slovenian: Pihpuf/Pihpuff * Spanish: Hufflepuff * Welsh: Wfftitwff Slytherin * Albanian: Gjarperblerti * Catalan: Slytherin * Croatian: Slytherin * Czech: Zmijozel (Zmij is "adder" in Czech) * Danish: Slytherin * Dutch: Zwadderich * Finnish: Luihuinen ''(luihu = sneaky, untrustful) * French: ''Serpentard * German: Slytherin * Greek, Modern: Σλίθεριν * Hebrew: סלית'רין * Hindi: नागशक्ति (Nāgaśakti, Snake-devotion) * Hungarian: Mardekár ''(mar = bite (like a snake), de kár = what a pity) * Italian: ''Serpeverde ''(''Greensnake) * Lithuanian: Klastūnynas * Norwegian:Smygard * Polish: Slytherin ''(But the inhabitants are called ''Ślizgoni, which gives the idea of slithering or sliding) * Portuguese (Brazil): Sonserina * Romanian: Viperin * Russian: Слизерин * Slovak: Slizolin * Slovenian: Spolzgad * Spanish: Slytherin * Welsh: Slefennog Magical Transportation Apparition * Albanian: Trupezimi * Català: Aparició (literal) * Croatian: Aparacija * Czech: Přemisťování ("Relocation") * Danish: Spektral Transferens ''("Spectral Transferring" - transferens is not a real Danish word, but a pun on "transfer") * Dutch: ''Verschijnselen ''('verschijnen' means to appear) or ''Verdwijnselen ''('versdwijnen' means to disappear) * Estonian: ''ilmumine * Finnish: ilmiintyminen (derived from ilmaantua=to show up and ilmestyä=to appear) * French: Transplanage * German: Apparieren * Greek, Modern: Διακτινισμός * Hebrew: התעתקות * Hindi: छू मंतर * Hungarian'': dehoppanál/hoppanál'' * Italian: Materializzazione/''Smaterializzazione (''materialization) * Norwegian:immivering * Polish: aportacja * Portuguese (Portugal): Materializar ("Materialise") * Portuguese (Brazil): Aparatar * Russian: Трансгрессия' * ''Slovak: premiestňovanie * Slovenian: Udejanjanje * Spanish: Aparición * Turkish: cisimlenme * Vietnamese: độn thổ Portkey * Albanian: Magjibartes * Catalan: Portarreu * Czech: Přenášedlo ("A taker-with" or similar) * Croatian: Putoključ * Danish: Transitnøgle ''(transit key) * Dutch: ''Viavia (expression 'via via' = through informal connections) * Estonian: väravavõti * Finnish: Porttiavain * French: Portoloin (from : 1."porter" =to carry, here : to bring ; 2."au" = here : towards ; 3."loin"= (far) away ; so Portoloin ≈ BringYouFarAway) * German: Portschlüssel (literal) * Greek, Modern: Πύλη (Gate) * Hebrew: מפתח-מעבר (passing-key) * Hindi: गुप्त मार्ग from गुप्त (Secret) and मार्ग (Passage) * Hungarian: zsupszkulcs ("Whoops-key", somewhat recalling slusszkulcs, ignition key, in sounding) * Icelandic: leiðarlykill ("road-key") * Italian: Passaporta * Latvian: ejslēga * Lithuanian: nešyklė * Norwegian:flyttnøkkel * Polish: świstoklik * Portuguese : Botão de transporte - Key (button) that transports * Portuguese (Portugal): Botão de trasnporte (transport switch) * Portuguese (Brazil): Chave de Portal (semi-literal) * Romanian: Portal * Russian: Портал (portal) * Slovak: prenášadlo * Slovenian: Dvernik * Spanish: Traslador * Swedish: Flyttnyckel * Turkish: Anahtar * Vietnamese: Khóa cảng Vanishing Cabinet * Albanian: Rafti Perdvires * Català: Armari Volatilitzador * Croatian: Ormar za nestajanje * Czech: Rozplývavá skříň * Danish: Forsvindingskabinet ''(literal) * Dutch: ''Verdwijnkast ''(literal, 'verdwijnen' means to disappear or to vanish and 'kast' means cupboard) * Estonia: ''Kaduv Konku * Finnish: Häivytyskaappi * French : Armoire à disparaître * German: Verschwindekabinett (literal) * Greek, Modern: Ντουλάπα Εξαφάνισης or Ερμάρι που Εξαφανίζεται (cupboard that disappears)(2nd book) * Hebrew: ארון היעלמות / ארונית מעלימה * Hindi: ओझल अलमारी ōjhal alamārī * Hungarian:'' volt-nincs szekrény (was-isn't cabinet)'' * Italian: Armadio svanitore ''(literal) * Lithuanian: ''Pradanginimo spinta * Norwegian: Forsvinningsskap * Polish: Szafka zniknięć * Portuguese (Portugal): Armário de Desaparição * Portuguese (Brazil): Armário Sumidouro * Slovak: skrinka miznutia * Slovenian: Radiromara ''(radirati =verb= - to erase, omara - cupboard, closet) * Spanish: ''Armario Evanescente * Turkish: Kaybolan Dolap External links * Harry Potter category on Wiktionary * Harry Potter International (Phrasebook) * Harry Potter English - Norwegian Dictionary * Harry Potter English - Dutch Dictionary * Harry Potter English - Danish Dictionary Category:Translations (real-world)